End to It All
by AA Lover
Summary: Sequel to Andros' Life. As the final battle begins the Astro Rangers must recruit some help from past friends. Will that be enough for them to win?
1. Ch 1 The Battle Begins

_AH/AY: Of course there's a sequel. I couldn't just leave the story to end like that._

_Jessica01: Here's the sequel. Really hope you like it as well as the first._

_Lita Lightning: You must have read my mind. I had this wrote before I put the epilogue on the first and then you just come along and guess the rest of the story plot._

_Phantom Rogue: Here's more!_

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 1 TheBattle Begins

The darkness engulfed him as soon as his head hit the pillow and he prayed that he would at least get a few hours of sleep. All too soon the sound of the alarms filled the quiet room followed by the crying of eight children. Andros pulled the covers over his head in a futile attempt to block out the noises but soon someone was pulling the covers off.

"Andros," Zhane's voice yanked his sleep fogged mind back to reality, "they've started the attacks!" That jerked him the rest of the way awake and he jumped out of the bed.

"DECA," he began, trying to make himself heard over the alarms, "turn the alarms off!" As they silenced so did his children for which Andros was glad. He walked over to the cribs where Ashley was now standing holding Demetrius. "When did you get in here?" They had agreed that it would be better for both of them as well as the team if they slept in separate rooms so at least one of them would get some sleep.

"I came in with Zhane," she answered, smiling slightly. "You guys better get down there." The fact that she was planning to stay behind amazed him, but at the same time he was glad he didn't have to fight that battle.

"We'll be back soon," he promised, kissing her gently and then running towards the Hanger Bay. Although she would never say anything to Andros, she was more afraid now then she had ever been before. Something was telling her that this was the big one and that the would need all the help they could get.

On Earth, the rangers were indeed having a lot of trouble with the large number of monsters threw at them. Both Andros and Zhane couldn't help but think back to the day this had happened on KO-35 and they swore to never let it happen on Earth. They had separated into pairs and fought their ways to different parts of Angel Groove but they were soon forced back together in the middle of Downtown.

"So, you're trying to stop it from happening again, Red Ranger?" Darkonda snarled as he and Ecliptor appeared in front of the monsters. "Just give up and let history repeat itself." Zhane and Karone placed themselves in front of Andros preventing him from charging at Darkonda. "Good choice. Wouldn't want anyone else to die now would we?" Before any of them could reply they were teleported to another planet.

"Where are we?" Andros questioned, knowing that Darkonda had brought them here that way Ashley couldn't come and help them.

"Somewhere where we can have our own fight," Ecliptor answered. "The two of us against six of you." Although Andros liked their odds he couldn't help but feel a trap coming on. Tired of wasting time the rangers charged at them. Andros, Karone, and Zhane took Darkonda while T.J., Carlos, and Cassie took Ecliptor. Both groups were quickly over powered and were soon forced to demorph. "What's wrong rangers? Can't do any better?" Before they could morph again they were teleported back to the Megaship. When they materialized in the Hanger Bay Andros was surprised to see it crowded with strangers.

"Who are these people?" he asked, finding Ashley in the crowd.

"These are some of the old rangers from Earth," she answered, hoping that he wasn't mad. "They want to help."

"Didn't they lose their powers?" T.J. questioned.

"Yeah, but Alpha and DECA believe that they can recover some power from the remains of the Power Center and the remains of our zords and get their morphers working again," she replied, looking at Andros once again. Instead of anger she only saw love shining in his eyes.

"So, I guess you'll be fighting too?" he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Trini, Jason's wife, was the first Yellow Ranger, but since there were two only one of them can draw the power and she decided to stay here and Kimberly, Tommy's wife, is staying behind for the same reason so they'll be people here to watch the kids..." She was cut off as Andros pressed his lips to hers.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me," he told her. "I want you to do whatever you feel like doing."

"I want to fight," she stated determinedly.

"Then that's what you'll do," he replied.

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. I hope you'll like this part as much as you did the last. Please Review!


	2. Ch 2 Plans of Attack

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Lita Lightning: It's okay. I explain the power coins in this chapter._

_Phantom Rogue: They are the perfect couple and they can have a lot of kids with no problem._

_Jessica01: Of course they will. Eventually!_

_Star Fata: Thanks for the encouragement._

Ch. 2 Plans of Attack

"What about the Ninja Powers?" Jason questioned, surprised that Kimberly had agreed so easily to stay behind.

"Ninjor was destroyed a little over two years ago by an army of Dark Specter's," Andros replied sadly. "By the time we got there it was too late. The powers were controlled by him much like the others are controlled by the Morphing Grid. Since he was destroyed they are not usable."

"Oh," Jason whispered. "Kim, I have to ask, why are you staying behind?"

"I'm pregnant again," she answered, smiling widely. "Tommy won't let me fight and I'm okay with that."

"That's good enough for me," he answered, hugging her hard. "Congratulations!"

"I think we need to start formulating some kind of plan," Andros stated, ruining the reunion. The others nodded. "Let's go to the Observatory." All the men followed Andros out of the room, while all the women followed Ashley wanting to see the sextuplets and the two new babies. When they arrived in the Observatory Andros gave them all a warning. "I know that the majority of you have a family and I have to warn you this is going to be a dangerous fight. Dark Specter is going to use all he can to take over not just the Earth but the entire universe. I can't hold it against you if you want to turn back."

"Andros," Tommy began, believing that the others felt the same as he did, "we all know the risks and we're more than willing to help." Everyone nodded and Andros sat down next to Zhane.

"Alright," he replied, switching into his leader mode, "I believe our best chance is to divide up. What we'll do is put the people who fought on the same team together that way we always have the advantage." He made sure everyone was following him before continuing. "I know we'll have to use the original powers, but what else do we need?"

"Well, Kat will be using Kim's morpher so she'll be with Jason's group," Tommy answered. "Rocky, Adam, Tonya, and I were all on the Zeo team and I guess you could put Justin in with us."

"That sounds good to me," Andros responded. "I have contacted Aquatar and they have agreed to come help if they aren't attacked, but I truly believe they'll be one of the first." At that the meeting was over and they all went to find the ladies. They found them on the Bridge cooing over the many babies there. Jason and Trini's two-year-old daughter, Chelsea, was being held by her mother. Tommy and Kimberly's nine-month-old son, Collier, was sleeping comfortably in a playpen with Andros and Ashley's two youngest. Billy and Kat's three-year-old daughter, Atalaya, was playing happily at her mother's feet. The sextuplets were watching her play from a few feet away before joining her, making sure to keep Ashley in sight while Michelle kept a close eye on them all.

"Daddy!" Aidan yelled jumping up and running over to his father.

"Hey, buddy," Andros replied, picking up his son, "have you been a good boy?" He laughed as his son nodded vigorously and placed him back on the floor. He then went over to his wife pulling her close to him. "They act like you, you know."

"So, have you come up with a plan?" Ashley asked, knowing that he didn't want to think about the upcoming war but she wanted to know.

"Kind of," he stated. "We divided up into teams, but I think we won't be able to divide ground coverage until it begins."

"Which won't be long," Carlos interrupted from his station. "We're getting messages from everyone. Wait," he paused and pushed a few buttons on his panel, "there's a thousand Velcofighters heading for Earth."

"Everyone hold on!" Andros commanded and the women followed Ashley's example by gathering all their children. "Take them to the Observatory." Andros allowed his attention to switch to the fight knowing that Ashley would take care of their children as well as the others. "I won't let you down," he vowed, grabbing his necklace that now held his parents' and all his siblings' pictures in it.

A/N: I know it's been a long time and I apologize but school's been very demanding. I've only got four weeks left and then I'll be out for a little over two months. Hopefully that will help. Please Review!


	3. Ch 3 Losing Ground

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Glad you like it. Hopefully updates will be more frequent after tomorrow._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Here's more._

_Jessica01: He's going to use the Turbo Powers and everyone else is just picking one_

Ch. 3 Losing Ground

It wasn't long before Ashley was sitting back at his side. Andros tried to keep his mind on the battle at hand, but found it increasingly difficult. They continued to fire at the Velcofighters, taking down several, but still leaving a lot more.

"We have to get down there," Andros stated, standing from his station.

"I'll keep them busy up here," Zhane replied.

"And I'll stay here to keep him out of trouble," Karone added at her brother's worried look.

"Alright," he agreed, "but if there's any trouble I want you to run. There are too many bystanders onboard." They both nodded as he led the others to the Work Bay. "Alright, keep your groups together and if you run into trouble we'll all meet at the Surf Spot." They all morphed and headed for Earth.

When they arrived they quickly divided into their groups and went to help the captured citizens. Jason's group as well as Tommy's went to the groups surrounded by Piranatrons while Andros' divided and took on the Quantrons, Ecliptor and Darkonda.

"It's about time you pathetic rangers got here," Darkonda snarled. "Let's see if I can get your pretty wife this time." Ashley could feel Andros' temper rising and put a hand on his arm. Darkonda laughed and charged at them effectively separating Andros and Ashley from the rest of the group. "You know you can't protect her." Andros was able to block the first blows that came at him but in his effort to protect Ashley several slipped through his defenses. It wasn't long before they were both lying on the ground. Luckily, Karone had been able to get through to Ecliptor and he was now fighting with them or at least with her. The other rangers rushed over to help Andros and Ashley and pulled them to their feet.

"What is he doing?" Andros asked, pointing at Ecliptor.

"I warned Dark Specter that you were just a trader," Darkonda stated pulling out his sword. He quickly made his way through the rangers until he was fighting only Ecliptor. It wasn't long before Darkonda had completely destroyed Ecliptor. "One down, one to go!" he yelled as he disappeared in a dark light.

"Ecliptor!" Karone screamed, running to Ecliptor's side. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "The secret to winning lies on the Dark Fortress." He took a final breath before disappearing in a bright light.

By this time they were surrounded yet again by Quantrons. The team gathered around Karone, knowing that she wasn't in the best condition to fight. They quickly fought their way through the minions until they had met up with the other two groups. They demorphed behind the restaurant, ensuring that no one saw them.

"Over there's an empty table," Tommy whispered as they entered the restaurant.

"So, here are the other Power Rangers," Adelle stated, coming to them with several cups of water. As Andros looked around she added, "I kind of figured it out a long time ago. All those times you ran out of here without taking a bit of your lunch, I just put it together."

"Well, we do need a place to plan everything," Andros replied, looking at her pleadingly.

"You didn't even need to ask," Adelle answered. "There's a small office in the back, no one should bother you there." Andros only nodded, quickly leading everyone to the office.

"What's the plan now?" Jason questioned, sinking into one of the nearby seats.

"We have to find Zhane and everyone else first," Ashley answered immediately. Andros quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her. He too was very concerned about his children, but he knew that Zhane had kept them safe.

"After we find them we have to come up with a better plan," he stated. "They're beginning to capture civilians and if we don't hurry they'll use them against us." It was then Ashley's turn to comfort him. He had told her some stories about how Dark Specter had used his own people against him and it had been very hard on him.

"Let's go," Tommy ordered, seeing that Andros was in no condition to be leading all of them. "We'll find the Megaship first and then see what we can do."

A/N: Please Review! I know it's a little short but I havea limited time right now. Only one more day of school for me and I'll be done for the summer!


	4. Ch 4 Reunion

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Sorry that you're still in school, but at least it's almost over. I wanted to add a little something new with this story._

_Star Fata: Thanks._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Although it might not be considered soon, here's more._

Ch. 4 Reunion

As soon as they left the Surf Spot Andros immediately tried to contact Zhane both by ways of his communicator and mentally. When Zhane wouldn't answer either the panic began to build in his stomach. What if something had happened? There were too many bystanders on board that could have been hurt, most of them children. Giving into the panic he began using their telepathic connection to locate his children. Closing his eyes he pushed the teleport button on his communicator, hoping that everyone on the Megaship was okay. Ashley had retained enough common sense to ensure that all the other rangers with them were also teleported. When they arrived on the Bridge Zhane was playing with all the children while all the moms looked on and laughed.

"Why didn't you answer?" was the first thing Andros asked, walking across the room and pulling his friend up by his shirt. Ashley and Karone were at his side in an instant, trying to get Andros to let go.

"Dark Specter has jammed our communications," Zhane answered, absently fixing his shirt, "and I couldn't get through to you telepathically. I heard you but I couldn't answer."

"Daddy?" Brytan questioned, pulling at his father's pants. When Andros looked down he asked, "Why mad at Zhane?" Andros sighed and picked up his son as his other children gathered around.

"I was just afraid something had happened to you guys," he replied. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"It okay," Holly whispered as she hugged his leg. He squatted down to their level and pulled his six oldest children into his arms.

"Where are the other two?" he asked suddenly, only to find Ashley holding them. "Okay, since everyone is safe we have to come up with a plan. I'm not going to lose this time around." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the Observation Deck so they could talk while the children played.

After several minutes of discussion Tommy interrupted, "We need to find Zordon. He has to know what we have to do to win." They all looked to Karone knowing that she was the best to ask about his location.

"The last time he was moved it was to the Dark Fortress," Karone answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is still there."

"Karone and I will go to the Dark Fortress," Andros stated. "The rest of you try to hold them off as long as you can." He then turned to Ashley. "I know this is a lot for e to ask of you but will you please stay here just in case the ship is attacked." Ashley only nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Andros wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"Be careful," she whispered, once her tears had slowed. "I'm not going to raise these kids alone and we sure don't want Zhane to." Andros laughed and pulled her into one last hug before going to say good bye to his children.

"No go, Daddy," Zeri cried, clinging to her father's leg.

"I have to Zeri," he replied, pulling them all into a hug. "I'll be back soon." He waved to them all as he and Karone teleported to the coordinates DECA had for the Dark Fortress.

They materialized in what use to be Karone's sleeping quarters, luckily without being detected. It wasn't long before a couple of Quantrons came walking by the door. When their backs were turned towards them Andros and Karone quickly ambushed them and took their armor. Andros followed Karone through the many twist and turns in the Dark Fortress, knowing that she was doing her best to keep them undetected. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of a large gate that led into a rather large room.

"Damn it! They blocked out my codes!" She yelled, slamming her hand into the keypad. She quickly tried Ecliptor's which was also blocked and then Darkonda's that finally worked. The siblings quickly moved into the room, scanning it for Zordon. They spotted him in the furthest corner and began to move towards him.

Suddenly, an invisible wall emerged and a dark voice growled, "At last I will have my revenge!"

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Ch 5 Evil Reborn

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Of course I wouldn't kill him. But that doesn't mean I can't be a littleevil to him._

_Star Fata: Thanks._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Yes, it's a little, no a lot, dangerous butit will all work out eventually._

Ch. 5 Evil Reborn

Andros and Karone both turned towards the sound, not surprised to see Darkonda standing there. They both quickly fell into defensive stances, hoping to somehow find a way to Zordon. Darkonda advanced on them slowly making them worry that he had something horrible in plan for them.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the other rangers were busy fighting a small battle of their own. It wasn't that many Quantrons but it was enough to keep them fighting for quiet a while. The rangers had separated into small groups but had to regroup as Ashley fell to her knees holding her head.

_'Andros! What's going on!' _she yelled mentally. She was surprised when he didn't answer her immediately and was on the verge of asking again before he answered.

_'You have to get back to the ship!' _he ordered her._ 'Darkonda…got access codes.'_ That was all she could get out of him before he blocked their connection.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Ashley commanded the others. They didn't question her and quickly teleported. "Zhane, we have to change all the access codes before Darkonda can get here. Something went wrong." As close as she was to tears she blocked out her emotions knowing her husband would want her to worry about their children long before she worried about him.

Back on the Dark Fortress it was getting ugly. Darkonda had found a way to remake the Psycho Rangers. Andros had almost laughed, but these were much better than the originals. It wasn't long before both Andros and Karone were on the ground. Psycho Red had begun reading his mind and Andros had managed to know what information he had gotten. He had barely managed to send a desperate cry out to Ashley before he fell unconscious. Karone on the other hand was able to put a magical wall in between her and Andros and the Psycho Rangers. She knew it wouldn't last long but it was the only thing she could do.

It hasn't taken any more than thirty minutes but it seemed like a lifetime to both Ashley and Zhane. They had managed to change every access code onboard and DECA had assured them there were no intruders on the ship. Now, they were trying to locate Andros and Karone. Neither was able to contact them telepathically and they were now worried what had happened to them. Just as they were about to begin another scan when the view screen came to life.

"Rangers," Darkonda greeted, laughing slightly at the sight of them, "you did an excellent job changing the access codes to the ship, but I still have two things you want." The lights came on and Ashley nearly broke down at the sight of Andros lying on a table behind Darkonda.

"What are you going to do?" T.J. asked, knowing neither of his friends were in a position to ask.

"I'm glad you asked, Blue Ranger," he replied. "Now you get to watch as your two friends are turned to the dark side." At his words the Psycho Rangers began installing computer chips on both Andros and Karone.

"No!" Ashley and Zhane screamed, but they both knew it was too late. After the chips were in place both Andros and Karone woke up with dark, lifeless eyes.

"We will destroy you rangers," they both stated in unison before the viewing screen went dark.

A/N: I know it's short but I can't think of an evil name for Andros, please help and please review!


	6. Ch 6 Love Ones Lost

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Another short one, but I hope you still love it._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Yes, ANDROS loves Ashley but his evil counterpart doesn't._

_Star Fata: Thanks for the suggestions, I used one of them, hope you don't mind._

_Jessica01: Thanks._

_PernDragonrider: I know it's unlikely but I like to put them through those unlikely situations. _

Ch. 6 Love Ones Lost

"What are we going to do?" Carlos questioned as Cassie and T.J. forced Ashley and Zhane to sit down.

"We have to save them!" Zhane yelled, obviously distraught over their current situation.

"And we will," Tommy promised, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "DECA, do you know what technology Darkonda used?"

"Yes, Tommy," the AI replied, "but it will take some time for me to make a program to overwrite its control."

"Alright, then we'll have to stall for time," he stated, taking the lead as leader although he wasn't sure the Space Rangers would follow him.

"I shouldn't have let him leave," Ashley whispered, as more tears poured down her face.

"Mommy?" Tyran questioned as he and his siblings walked onto the Bridge. They were all able to see the tears on her face and knew that their father was hurt. "Daddy okay?"

"Come here," Ashley stated to her oldest children and they ran over to her. "Your daddy and Karone are in trouble but we're going to get them back. Don't worry."

Meanwhile, Darkonda was having fun programming Andros and Karone to do all his dirty work for him. It wasn't long before he had them answering only to the namesGalactus and Astronama. He quickly got them ready for his biggest challenge, destroying Dark Specter.

"Are you ready my puppets?" he asked them, laughing wickedly.

"Yes, my lord," they answered together. Deep inside both of them Andros and Karone were fighting desperately to gain control of their bodies. They knew that they were being used and could only pray that the rangers would be able to stop them.

Within minutes they were standing in front of a large spacecraft designed primarily for suicide missions. They boarded the shuttle and prepared for the battle ahead. It wasn't long before they were flying towards Dark Specter's last known coordinates and planning how they would escape.

"Ah, my two newest pawns," Dark Specter began, "what do you want?"

"We wanted to come and pay our finally respects,"Galactus answered.

"Finally respects?" Dark Specter questioned. He had a sudden feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the shuttle was coming towards him and two flashes of light teleported away. The explosion could be heard across all the galaxies and as small meteors fell to the ground everyone cheered until they realized this was not the end.

"The Earth is being attacked!" DECA's voice rang throughout the Megaship.

"Have you come up with an override program yet?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"I am closer but it will still take some time," the AI answered and Ashley could swear she heard remorse in her voice.

"All right, guys, let's go!" Tommy commanded. Although both Ashley and Zhane didn't feel like fighting they had to ensure that no one injured Andros or Karone. They were on the ground quickly and headed off in their separate groups although the Astro Rangers were aware that their team wasn't whole. It wasn't long before they spotted Andros and Karone in the group of monsters. The Astro Rangers made their way to them intent on taking them back with them.

"Ah, it's Rangers," Damien laughed, falling into a fighting stance.

"Andros," Ashley begged, "please come back with us. You don't belong with them. They're just using you, both of you."

"Andros doesn't exist anymore, only I, Galactus." No more strength was spent talking. He and Astronama quickly separated them into two groups. He of course ended up with Ashley and her with Zhane. It wasn't long before the rangers fell back, knowing that they were defeated. The others rapidly followed and they went back to the Megaship.

"They don't even recognize us anymore," Ashley cried, burying her head in Zhane's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back, I promise," Zhane stated, a determined look forming on his face.

"I have finished the override program," DECA announced, brightening the rangers' outlook on the situation.

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Ch 7 One Down, One to Go

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: They won't get them **both** back soon but they will get them back._

_Slytherin-Angel44: I feel sorry for them too and I'm the one who put them there._

_Star Fata: Yeah, I tried to go back and change them all but I guess I missed that one but you knew what I meant._

_PernDragonrider: Thanks! Here's more!_

Ch. 7 One Down, One to Go

The rangers couldn't help but smile. DECA had finished the override program and now all they had to do was place them on Andros and Karone. Ashley and Zhane were even beginning to feel better as they formulated a plan to get Andros and Karone back, but this was the hard part.

"We know that Darkonda's going to be watching them," Zhane stated in a sad voice. "How are we going to get them apart?"

"If all we have to worry about is Darkonda," T.J. began, "we can distract him easy enough."

"Yeah, he definitely wants rid of us," Cassie agreed her eyes filling with happiness. "And if he can do it himself, that'll just be a bonus for him."

"So, what's the plan?" Tommy asked.

"Carlos, Cassie, and I will go down first," T.J. explained. "He'll expect Ashley and Zhane to stay up here for a while. Once we have him far enough away you will go and get Andros and Karone." Tommy nodded, seeing once again why he had chosen T.J. to take his place as Red Ranger a few years earlier. It wasn't long before their plan was put to the test.

"They are attacking Angel Groove," DECA warned. It didn't seem right to call them Andros and Karone but at the same time she couldn't call them by their evil names now so she just settled for they. T.J., Carlos, and Cassie left quickly determined to do their part of the plan as quickly as possible.

_'Just a little bit further,' _Ashley thought to herself as she watched the fight on the screen develop._ 'I won't lose you, Andros.'_ Beside her Zhane wasn't in a much different state. He knew that it was going to be a hard fight but, to get back the love of his life and his best friend, he'd do anything. When Darkonda was a safe distance away from Andros and Karone the other rangers made their move.

"Ah, look it's the other rangers," Galactus laughed as he tapped his sister on the shoulder. When tears began to form in Ashley's eyes he dropped to his knees. "Ashley," Andros whispered, "I'm sorry." His control didn't last long before he was pushed aside.

"Andros?" Ashley questioned hopefully.

"He no longer exists," Galactus stated, rising from the ground. "He wasn't strong enough to fight me." This only caused Ashley to cry harder and as a result Andros was able to regain control.

"Andros," she began, "I know you can hear me. I need you to fight. I need you. Our kids need you." That was all the encouragement he needed to fight the evil in his body.

"You have to hurry," he gasped. Quickly, the other rangers besides Zhane and Ashley pulled Astronama into a fight. Ashley pulled the reprogramming chip from her pocket and made her way to Andros. Zhane quickly restrained him in case he lost control again while Ashley positioned the chip on his head. His body convulsed several times before he fell back on Zhane.

"Are you okay?" she asked, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Much better," he replied, smiling weakly.

"DECA, teleport Andros to the Med Bay!" Ashley commanded watching as her boyfriend disappeared. As she and Zhane prepared to get Karone Darkonda had forced his way back to her.

"I see you have taken one of my pawns, Rangers," he stated. "But you will not get the other!" At that both of them were teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

"We'll get her back, Zhane," Ashley promised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, we have Andros back and we know how stubborn he is when it comes to Karone." That brought a small smile to his face and she knew that he was going to be okay.

"Let's go check on Lover Boy," he added with a wide grin, dunking as Ashley's fist flew towards his head. When they arrived they found Andros arguing with Alpha and DECA and Alpha was trying to hold him down. Zhane rushed to his aid, easily holding down his best friend from much experience. "You know better than to argue with her. She's always right."

"But I feel fine," Andros answered, forcing himself into a sitting position but his body chose to disagree as he fell back to the bed. "Okay, maybe not so fine."

"DECA, how bad is it?" Ashley questioned. She was pretty sure that they hadn't done anything to him in battle but that didn't mean Darkonda hadn't done anything before.

"Just some bruised ribs and a broken wrist," the AI answered. "But I am more concerned about him being dehydrated and malnourished."

"No," Andros stated, looking at Zhane who had already began looking for the equipment needed to start an I.V.

"Andros," he sighed, looking his friend in the eye, "if we go ahead and do it now you might be able to come with us to get Karone, but if not there's no way I'll let you go anywhere." At his best friend's nod he began setting up the I.V. Once he had everything ready he prepared for the hardest part. Little did he know it was about to get a lot easier for him. As if on cue the sextuplets entered the room followed closely by Kim, who had the twins in her arms.

"Daddy!" they all yelled as they ran over to the bed. At just under three-years-old, they were by far the cutest of the ranger children and no one could argue. Seeing that Andros was distracted Zhane quickly inserted the I.V. needle and started the fluids.

"Have you been good while I've been gone?" he asked, eyeing them all suspiciously. Although he loved his children, he knew there wasn't a day that went by without them getting into some sort of trouble.

"Yeah," Brytan answered. "We help take care of the babies." Andros was more shocked by the fact they had helped with the twins more than the fact that their sentences were beginning to make more sense.

"Give me them," he said, motioning at Kim as he was helped into a sitting position. At just under a year old the twins were beginning to attempt talking. They could already say hi and bye but both he and Ashley had been disappointed when the first name they had said was Rone. Karone had immediately blamed Zhane saying that he had been trying to teach them for months. But nothing could have prepared Andros for what they did next.

"Addy!" Demetrius yelled.

Followed closely by Cestra yelling, "Ommy!"

He couldn't help but smile when he looked up at Ashley and said, "He said 'Daddy' first." He dunked the best he could with two children on lap plus all the soreness he had acquired over the past few days but it didn't do him any good.

Everyone broke into laughter, even Zhane, seeing the scene in front of them. They decided to wait until the next morning to plan their next attack, knowing that Andros would want to be part of it but at the same time they couldn't all fit in the Med Bay. Morning came quickly for Zhane, but he hadn't really been able to sleep at all while Karone had been away. He made his way slowly to the Bridge, hoping that the other rangers would already be there.

"We have a plan," Andros stated as he walked through the door and he had to admit his best friend looked a lot better. At his questioning glance Andros continued, "You and I are going to go back to the Dark Fortress. We'll steal some armor from Quantrons and go to the Bridge. The others will go down to fight but I don't think Darkonda will want to chance losing Karone again…"

"So she'll probably be up there," Zhane concluded and Andros nodded. "Let's do it!"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block on both stories, but I did work a little on a story I will post after one of these two are finished.


	8. Ch 8 Reunited

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_PernDragonrider: Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to update forever._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Here's more._

_Phantom Rogue: And I've been trying to update for ages._

Ch. 8 Reunited

It didn't take long for Andros and Zhane to suit up nor did it take long for Darkonda to begin another round of attacks. Once the rangers were sure Karone wasn't there they headed down to fight, hoping that Darkonda would believe that both Andros and Zhane were too hurt to fight. As soon as they were sure the rangers had the fight under control Andros and Zhane left for the Dark Fortress. It didn't take long for them to find a Velcofighter to use as a cover and they were on the Dark Fortress within an hour. Andros knew most of the ship's layout and was able to lead them to the Bridge without to many incidents. Of course after the first they had their armor and weren't as suspicious.

Karone was sitting in the Control Room alone and after Andros and Zhane had made sure no one was hiding anywhere or coming their way the locked the door and approached Karone.

"Karone," Zhane pleaded, "I know you're in there. We need you to fight. We're going to get you back." He saw her flinch and the chair slowly turned around.

"Zhane?" she questioned and he nodded, feeling a great happiness invade his body.

"Zhane!" Andros yelled, effectively getting his friend's attention. "I need some help over here." Although Karone was giving her all to fight off the evil in her body she was slowly losing control. Zhane rushed over and held her down while Andros positioned the chip where it needed to be. Within seconds Karone was once again sitting in front of them.

"It's about time you two came after me," she stated, though her tone lost most of its effectiveness when a smile formed on her face.

"Is Zordon still here?" Andros asked her as he began to look around.

"They moved him to the dungeon," his sister replied, leading them down a secret corridor. "He's in here." They walked through the door and saw Zordon staring at them.

"Rangers," he began weakly, "you must leave here. The other rangers need your help."

"But we need to get you away from here," Andros argued, not about to leave a second time without him.

"You should've listened to the old man," Ecliptor stated behind them. They all fell into fighting stances, just wanting to leave in one piece.

"Ecliptor," Karone begged, "you don't want to do this. You have to fight them." He began to advance on them and both men placed themselves in front of Karone. It wasn't long before the room filled with Quantrons and they knew they were going to have to fight their way out.

"Let's Rocket!" they cried together morphing into their respective colors. They fought off the Quantrons first, knowing they were the least of their worries. It wasn't long before they noticed they weren't making it any better. Every time one Quantron would fall two more took its place.

"We have to get out of here!" Zhane yelled as he flipped another over his shoulder. Andros and Karone nodded, knowing that if they stayed here much longer they were going to end up captured again, putting the rangers at more of a disadvantage.

"We'll be back for you, Zordon!" Andros promised as they ran from the room only to encounter more Quantrons. They made quick work of the Quantrons in their way and moved swiftly in the darkness of the halls. It wasn't until they reached the holding bay that they knew they'd have to make a run for it. "Karone, is there any other way to get out of here?" Karone shook her head. "Then, we'll have to run." They took their time to the end of the hallway, wanting to know exactly how many enemies they may encounter on the way and Ecliptor jumped out, sword in hand.

"I told you rangers," he began, "you should have left when you had the chance." Andros engaged Ecliptor hoping to give Zhane and Karone some time to get away but more Quantrons appeared. They started fighting only to find themselves being pushed into the middle of the room with more and more enemies pouring in. It wasn't long before Darkonda returned and was pleased to see three rangers standing before him.

"Now, I must admit," he stated, "you put up a good front and made a good run at the prize, but you've lost." He pulled out his sword and pointed it directly at Andros' throat. "And now, Red Ranger, you're going to watch even more people get hurt because of you." Just as he prepared to attack Karone there was an explosion. As the smoke cleared the other rangers were standing with them.

"DECA told us you needed some help," Ashley replied to the unasked question. All talk ended then and it wasn't long before the rangers found themselves closer to the exit. "The Megaship's not far from here. DECA may be able to get a lock on us." Andros put in the order and in seconds they were standing back on the Bridge of the Megaship receiving hugs from everyone.

"Before we get to excited, we have something important to talk about," Andros announced.

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Ch 9 Fight Among the Ranks

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: Hope this is worth the wait._

_PernDragonrider: I know those problems. Here's more._

Ch. 9 Fight Among the Ranks

"What is it?" Tommy asked, sensing the distress in Andros' voice as well as his demeanor.

"Zordon's powers are being depleted," Andros began, trying to avoid the looks of disgust from the older rangers and the looks of concern from his friend's. "We haven't been able to get him off the Dark Fortress and I'm afraid if he's there much longer his powers along with him will be gone forever."

"Well," Tommy began, "if you would've found him sooner maybe he wouldn't be in this situation!" Andros felt himself shrink back at the ex-leader's tone but forced himself to maintain eye contact. "If you were any kind of leader you would've saved him a long time ago instead of worrying about your own problems!" Andros felt his temper flaring and tried to push it down but he couldn't, not when it came to Karone.

"Some things happen to be more important to me," he spat. "I've been looking for Karone a hell of a lot longer than I've been looking for Zordon. And what about you? You knew he'd been kidnapped. Why weren't you out there looking for him?"

"I have a family to take care of," the other ranger responded.

"So do I," Andros replied coolly before stalking off the Bridge. Ashley, Zhane, and Karone followed him closely, insuring that he wasn't doing anything to hurt himself. He made it to the Megalift before dropping to the floor. Ashley was at his side in an instant, pulling him into her arms. "Why don't they believe that we've been trying? I spend more time searching for Zordon than I do with my children. Now I'm a horrible ranger and father."

"Andros," his wife began firmly, "you're a great father. Definitely better than mine or yours and you're a great ranger. They're just upset right now. Give them some time."

"If it weren't for you it would have taken us a lot longer to find the sextuplets when they were taken," Zhane added as he and Karone sat down on his other side.

"And it would have taken longer to get me back without your help," Karone added.

"See?" Ashley questioned. "You're an excellent father and ranger."

"Speaking of being a father," DECA interrupted, "there's a group of children going crazy in the Observatory." It was only then that Andros and Ashley remembered their children hadn't been on the Bridge, but they knew DECA was capable of watching them. They jumped up from the ground and hurried onto the Megalift to see what kind of trouble six two-year-olds and two almost one-year-olds could get themselves into. They all broke into laughter at the sight of the children. While the twins were crawling around peacefully the sextuplets were making an absolute mess with Playdoh that had been left out while Michelle was trying to make them stop. When they finally noticed the adults, Brytan ran over to his father.

"Look, Daddy," he began, "we made the ship." When Andros looked at the form in the floor he had to admit that it did resemble the Megaship and a huge smile made its way to his face.

"Well," he began picking up Brytan and Tyran, "the next time I need a ship built I'll know who to come to."

"I helped," Michelle stated proudly. He placed his sons back on the floor and picked up his little sister, spinning her around in circles.

"You know what?" he asked and she shook her head. "It's been a while since just you and I went somewhere together. How would you feel about going out to lunch and maybe a movie tomorrow? Of course it'll be on the Simu-deck but…"

Michelle's eyes lit up as she interrupted excitedly, "Yeah!" Andros laughed and put her down before turning to his wife.

"I hope that's okay with you," he stated, looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes, the same ones her children gave her when they wanted something.

"Of course it is," she answered. "Now, we better get these children and get them cleaned up." Andros nodded and ran over, along with Michelle, to the twins, picking them up. "Cheaters," Ashley accused as she, Zhane, and Karone each picked up two of the remaining six children. Andros just smiled as he ran to the Megalift.

It took two hours to get all the children bathed, mostly because Andros and Ashley had been in dire need of showered half way through their eight children. After they had showered the four children that were already clean were dirty once again.

"You couldn't keep them clean?" Andros asked Zhane and Karone when he saw the state of his room.

"It's harder than you think," Zhane replied, doing his best to look sorry while he was fighting hard not to laugh. When they finally finished cleaning up the children they went to the Simu-deck for a nice, quiet, place for the children to play. They decided on the park quickly and Andros programmed it just how his children liked it, with big, tall slides and lots of swings. Karone and Zhane had come along to watch the children so Andros and Ashley could have a little alone time but mainly because they needed the practice. Although they hadn't told the other rangers, Karone was pregnant with twins. She and Zhane knew that Andros would never forgive them if he found out some other way but for now they didn't see why everyone needed to know.

It wasn't long until all nine of the children were tired and ready for bed. Michelle, who was sharing the room across from Andros' with the sextuplets, helped get them ready for bed while Andros and Ashley got the twins, who were still in the room with them, ready. It took a good thirty minutes for them all to be ready for bed but a bedtime story and a couple bottles later they were all sound asleep.

"I'm going to get a little something to eat," Andros stated as he rose from the bed. Ashley nodded, knowing that Tommy's earlier words were still bothering him. Andros walked quietly to the Bridge hoping to have some time alone so he and DECA could discuss some sort of plan to get Zordon back, but it was all ruined when he found Tommy and Kimberly sitting there with their son in her arms. "Do you need anything?" he asked, directing the question at Kimberly.

"No," she answered, looking back and forth between the two men, "but I think I'll take Collier back to bed now. Why don't you two talk?" She left the room quickly, not giving either of them time to answer or really comprehend the question.

"I'm sorry that I haven't brought Zordon back," Andros found himself saying although he had sworn that he wouldn't be the first to talk. "It's just been hard with eight kids and Darkonda trying to kidnap them every other week."

"I understand," Tommy answered, although he had yet to face the other ranger, "and I'm sorry about earlier. I know that if my children or any of my family were in danger everything else would be pushed out of the way. I didn't mean what I said."

"So, we're on the same team again?" Andros asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Tommy replied, smiling widely at the younger man, "we're on the same team."

A/N: Please Review!


	10. Ch 10 Plans for the Future

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: I know but it just seemed like something he might do before he thought it through._

_PernDragonrider: Hope you like this one as well._

_Star Fata: Thanks._

_Jessica01: Yeah. Wonder what would happen if they were on opposite sides?_

_Piper xox Leo: I was wondering what happened to you and I'm glad you like it._

Ch. 10 Plans for the Future

Morning came early for Andros and Tommy but both knew that this would be a very important day. After they had settled their differences the night before they had agreed that they would spend today planning a way to get Zordon back. All the rangers slowly made their way to the Work Bay, all looking like they had gotten very little sleep after the showdown between the two Red Rangers. The children carried into the room looked the same as their parents but none of them would stay in bed after their parents were up.

"So," Tommy began as he sat down with breakfast for him, Kimberly, and Collier, "we're going to start planning after breakfast."

"Yeah," Andros answered, rearranging the children on his lap. "But I have a date for lunch, so you may have to do a little planning without me." Tommy nodded and they ate their breakfast mostly in silence. Once they had all finished Andros helped carry all the children to the Observatory so they could play and then returned to the Bridge. "Okay, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I think we should go in with a group," Jason suggested as he looked around the room. "Maybe if there are more of us there they won't be able to stop all of us."

"But, what about Earth?" T.J. questioned, looking at the two men that had been at each other's throats the night before.

"We'll have a group to protect Earth and another to go after Zordon," Andros explained, but Ashley noticed that he avoid making eye contact with her.

"And who's going after Zordon?" she asked, questioning his authority. He looked at her then silently pleading for her to let it drop but she refused. "You're not going by yourself."

"What!" everyone else yelled.

"Of course he's not going alone," Karone added from somewhere behind him. He turned to look at her but wasn't surprised by the amount of emotion in her eyes.

"Look," Jason interrupted, sensing that this meeting was about to take a turn for the worst, "why don't we all take a break and then we'll see if we can come up with a real plan?" He shot a pointed look at Andros, daring him to do anything before they discussed this matter further.

"Fine," Andros replied, turning and practically running off the Bridge.

"Why does he want to do everything himself?" Tommy asked before anyone else had a chance to leave.

"He feels that he has something to prove," Zhane answered simply. "He had to get Karone back to prove to his parents he deserved their love, but he had to do it alone. And now he feels that he needs to prove his worth to you, all of you. He feels that he's let you down and the only way to change it is to save Zordon himself."

"I'll go talk to him," Tommy stated, surprising everyone but Ashley and Kimberly. As he turned the corner out of the Bridge he was surprised to see Andros just sitting there. "You know you don't have to prove anything to us. We know that you've done your best and that's all we want."

"I know," the younger man whispered. "It's just I'm so tired of Darkonda beating me and every time I turn around there he is hurting someone else close to me."

"Listen," he began, forcing Andros to look at him, "you go and have fun with your sister and when you come back we'll come up with a real plan that we can actually do without losing anyone, okay?" Andros nodded and went off in the direction of the Simu-Deck. Tommy returned to the Bridge to find everyone arguing about something. "HOLD IT!" he yelled and everyone looked over to him. "What's going on?"

"I finally figured out that you're right," Jason stated, "these rangers aren't worth anything. They can barely take care of themselves."

"At least we're trying to do something," Zhane responded.

"Wait," Tommy began, "I was wrong. They've been doing everything that they can. If half of what's happened to them would've happened to us I don't know what we would've done. We're all on the same team here and no matter what we have to stick together." Everyone apologized and finally began some strategic planning.

Meanwhile, Andros had told Michelle that he had an errand to run before they had lunch and he had managed to sneak past the Bridge while everyone was fighting. Little did he know someone was already well aware of his plan.

A/N: Please Review!


	11. Ch 11 Giving In

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_DizneeDol: Here's more, although it isn't very soon._

_Slytherin-Angel44: It does make him more interesting to be around and he does even stupider things later on._

_Piper xox Leo: He is going but not the way he planned._

_PernDragonrider: Sneaky Andros isn't good but he's never sneaky enough to get by Ashley._

Ch. 11 Giving In

Ashley slipped off the Bridge during the apology onslaught just in time to see Andros sneaking to the Holding Bay. He had been too distracted to notice her shadow and she followed quietly behind him. She dunked into a small storage closet as he began rummaging through his locker for supplies and came out only after he had once again turned his back to her. Just as she was about to bust him Aidan walked out of the corner where he had been hiding.

"Bad Daddy," he stated, shaking his finger just as his parents did. "You not go." Andros picked up his son, finally turning towards the doorway and seeing his wife.

"Did you send him?" he questioned and Ashley shook her head. "Go back and play with your brothers and sisters." He placed Aidan on the floor, waiting until he was clearly gone before speaking again. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't," Ashley began, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You have so many people willing to help you, why won't you let us?" She could see the emotions reeling in his eyes, everything from self-hatred to sadness becoming clear in his eyes.

"I want to do it myself so bad," he whispered, "but I won't go alone."

"Promise?" Ashley questioned, surprised that he was giving in, but happy none the less. Andros nodded and pulled her into a hug before leading her to the Bridge.

"Do you have a plan yet?" he asked, looking to Tommy and then the others. Before anyone could answer the viewing screen came to life. "DECA?"

"Incoming transmission," she replied. After a few seconds hesitation she added, "From the Dark Fortress."

"Rangers," Darkonda began, laughing evilly, "I thought you might be interested in my plans for Zordon. Since Dark Specter isn't around to drain his powers I don't need him anymore." He raised his sword and swung it down.

"Wait!" Andros yelled and Darkonda's sword stopped only inches from Zordon's tube. "What do you want?"

"You," the monster replied.

"Fine," he answered, sending a telepathic message to everyone to stay quiet. "But I will need time to say good-bye to my children."

"I will send Quantrons for you in an hour," Darkonda stated and the screen went dark.

"Before anyone says anything," Andros began, effectively stopping everyone in the room, "I'm not going to give myself up. I have a plan." Everyone took a seat as Andros began to explain his master plan. "Quantrons aren't the smartest things to send after me but that's Darkonda's mistake. I want everyone to take off their morphers and I'll put them in a box that will block their energy level, meaning the Quantrons will thing you're all gone. Tommy and I will keep ours and when the Quantrons come aboard we'll fight them and use their armor as a disguise. DECA will be able to make a hologram of me in cuffs so we can send a message to Darkonda. When we get there we'll save Zordon and hopefully bring him back."

"Sounds good to me," Tommy stated, looking to the other rangers. "Is there anywhere that the kids can go until this is over?"  
"The Healing Chamber is undetectable," Andros answered. "All of them should be able to go in there."

"Let's do it!" T.J. shouted as they went to gather all the children and adults that would be going into the Healing Chamber. Andros hung back from the group as did Ashley.

"You know I still don't like this," she declared as she looked at her husband, "but it's better than you going alone. Just promise you'll come back in one piece."

"You know I will," he whispered as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "I would never leave you alone to raise those monster children of ours and I know I don't want Zhane raising them." They shared a quick laugh before going to help the others.

Almost an hour later Andros and Tommy were saying good-bye to their children, both promising to be back in time to tuck them in. There were tears in their wives eyes as they hugged them one last time before everyone went to take their positions to battle the Quantrons. The rangers that were left went to the Holding Bay, finding several places to hide while Tommy and Andros went to the Bridge to await a transmission from Darkonda.

"Ah, I see you aren't alone, Red Ranger," Darkonda laughed as he took in the duo.

"He's only here to make sure everything goes smoothly," Andros replied, staring coolly at the monster who had practically ruined his life. "I didn't want my wife and children here to see this."

"Dock the Velcofighter," Darkonda stated. "I'll see you soon." When the screen went blank Tommy and Andros went to the Holding Bay to join the other rangers. After knowing where each and every one of them was at he ordered DECA to dock the Velcofighter. The Quantrons filed into the room not expecting anything but corporation and were surprised by the sudden attack. Within minutes they were all lying on the ground defeated and they took the armor off two of them.

"We'll be back," Andros promised, hugging his wife.

"I won't let anything happen to him," Tommy stated. "Tell Kim I said bye." Ashley nodded with tears in her eyes as she watched them walk onto the other ship, but she knew that this was for the best. The best for their children and the best for the world.

A/N: Please Review!


	12. Ch 12 It's Time

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Piper xox Leo: Here's more._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Here's another chapter and you only had to wait **1** day!_

_DracoWolg88: I've been trying to update at least once a week, but I'm expecting twin cousins in the family and my aunt's been having a really hard time. I'd love to have some help though._

_Phantom Rogue: Of course he'll be okay. And his kids would kill Zhane, but that's beside the point._

_Star Fata: It's still a little suicidal but at least he's taking someone along._

_Jessica01: You'll have to read to find out._

Ch. 12 It's Time

When they sat down in the ship Andros pulled the holographic cube from his pocket and placed it in the small cell in the back of the Velcofighter. While it projected a picture of him in cuffs, it also projected several Quantrons so Darkonda wouldn't get suspicious.

"All went well I presume," Darkonda stated over the small viewing screen. Tommy and Andros simply nodded, trying hard not to give away their identities. "I will be expecting you." The two rangers breathed a little easier once the screen went dark. Assuming that Darkonda was able to listen in to any conversation they had brought along a small pad of paper so they could make some sort of plan going into the Dark Fortress.

'I know where they're keeping him,' Andros wrote. 'We should be able to get there pretty easy if we can just keep everyone from figuring out who we are.'

'And how are we going to do that?' Tommy questioned. He was pretty sure this wasn't going to go well when Darkonda figured out that it was really them in the ship and neither of them were a prisoner.

'We ask to be teleported directly to the prisoner cells,' Andros answered. 'I know Darkonda he would let me sit there for an eternity before he ever came to do anything.' Tommy only nodded, knowing that Andros was right, Darkonda would wait until he came up with the perfect amount of torture before coming to see Andros.

It wasn't long until the Dark Fortress came into view and Andros felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. If something was to go wrong here the consequences would be deadly. He typed in the request to be teleported directly to the prisoner cells and was glad when it was allowed. They were automatically surrounded in a green light, but not before Andros telekinetically grabbed the holographic cube. When they rematerialized at the cells they were glad to see no one else was around. They placed the cube in the cell hoping that when anyone saw the 'Quantrons' guarding the cell they would just walk away.

"Let's go," Andros whispered, carefully positioning his Astro Blaster for easy access. He led Tommy down a series of dark hallways and secret passages that Karone had told him about, hoping to sneak into the room with Zordon without much detection.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tommy questioned as they traveled down the hallway for what seemed like the third time.

"Yes, I know where I'm going," he answered a little louder than what he would have liked when Quantrons came out from everywhere. "Might as well get rid of this." They tore off their armor and prepared to fight but not before Darkonda came up behind them.

"I guess I should have known you wouldn't come peacefully, Red Ranger," he snarled. "But there's no way you'll make it out of here alive and you're going to cost someone else their life." As the Quantrons advanced Andros and Tommy took advantage of a small space they had left open. They ran through the middle of the Quantrons, knocking several of them off balance which led to an even bigger advantage for them. Once he felt comfortable that they had a large enough lead, Andros dove into a small hallway and hurried into the air shaft.

"What are we doing in here?" the other asked as Andros pulled a small flashlight from his pocket.

"They'll be having a manhunt down there," Andros explained. "Meaning if we stay above them we should be able to get to Zordon and no one will be guarding him because they'll all be looking for us." Tommy only nodded, now wondering why he couldn't see what a great leader he was from the beginning. They moved silently through the vents, at least as quietly as they could, until the found themselves over the small room containing Zordon. "Let's go."

"Andros, Tommy," Zordon began, as they practically fell from the ceiling, "you must save the Earth."

"We know, Zordon," Tommy stated. "But we don't know how."

"You must shatter my energy tube," their mentor responded. "It is the only way to destroy all the evil forces."

"No!" Andros yelled. "There has to be another way and we'll find it."

"You have to do this," Zordon ordered just as Darkonda and his minions filled the room.

"Yes, Andros," he mimicked, "you have to do it or risk your own life." Tommy and Andros quickly morphed ready to take on their enemies. They were forced back quickly, taking them both by surprise, but they kept fighting. It wasn't until they were knocked down a third time that Tommy decided what had to be done.

"Andros," he began, forcing the other Red Ranger to look at him, "you have to destroy the tube. It's the only way." Andros only nodded, not believing that Tommy was actually giving up, but they didn't really have any other choice. Andros turned and faced his friend, knowing that Zordon would forgive him. He swung his Spiral Saber and heard more than saw the shattering of the glass.

As the Golden Wave destroyed all that was in front of them they watched as it spread throughout the universe, both knowing that it was the only way.

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Ch 13 Coming Home

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: You kinda have to feel sorry for them but it's going to get a little worse for Andros in the coming chapters. _

_Star Fata: Yeah, Tommy sees what a good leader he is but will he be able to convince his friends of it?_

_Piper xox Leo: Yes, things should go back to normal, but in this story the won't at least not for the next five or six chapters._

_Jessica01: Luckily both Andros and Tommy see it that way._

_DizneeDol: Here's more._

Ch. 13 Coming Home

The Golden Wave vanished slowly and both rangers could feel the piece settling around them. As they went to set a course to Earth they both missed the human hand that shot out from under the sand and metal. Meanwhile, on Earth, the other rangers looked around in confusion as everything evil around them turned to sand. As they looked up in the sky they saw a line of gold and felt a large weight lifted off their shoulders. They joined in the celebration with the citizens of Angel Groove after a moment but one of them really didn't feel like celebrating.

"Have you heard anything?" Cassie questioned, as she pulled her best friend aside.

"No," Ashley answered, but she knew there was more. "I don't think he's coming back." As if on cue the Dark Fortress appeared in the sky coming towards the ground. Everyone stopped celebrating and looked on as the rangers slowly approached the ship, expecting the absolute worst. When they saw a pair of black boots descending from the ramp they knew they had really won. "Andros!" Ashley yelled as she ran forward. She saw the sad look in his eyes but he quickly forced a smile and told her he would explain everything later. With all the excitement going on, no one noticed the bleeding human that crawled out the back of the Dark Fortress.

It wasn't long before the rangers found themselves back on the Megaship surrounded by their children and the rangers that had not been in the fight. After a short celebration Andros asked that everyone report to the Bridge so he and Tommy could make an announcement. After they were all seated Andros took his place beside Tommy. They were silent for several minutes, neither man wanting to break this news to the rest of the rangers. Andros was thankful now that he hadn't gone alone, having to explain this on his own would have led to a definite rift between the teams.

"We have some bad news," Andros finally began, being the only one that was used to breaking bad news. "We found Zordon on the Dark Fortress but we couldn't rescue him." He stopped looking at Tommy helplessly.

"Zordon told Andros to break his energy tube," the older man explained, hoping to curb some of his teammates' anger. "He said it was the only way to save the universe."

"You killed him!" Jason exploded, not caring that his best friend had just stood up for Andros' actions. "You should have come up with another plan!"

"We didn't have time!" Andros argued. "Darkonda would have killed us by then!" At that Andros turned and left the Bridge his teammates not far behind him. They knew only Tommy could get through to his friends. "Are you made at me too?" He thought he knew his friends and his wife but still he had to ask. Zordon was their mentor too but he had always been more of a trusted friend, one that it seemed would always be there and now he had taken that away.

"We're not mad, Andros," Ashley whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "We're sad but we're definitely not mad. Zordon told you to do it and you did what you thought was best." Andros allowed a smile to form on his face and hoped that the other rangers would change their minds.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge Tommy was trying desperately to control his friends.

"There must have been another way," Jason argued. "There's no way they would have been able to beat us."

"Jason," Tommy interrupted, "think about it. They had already beaten us, they were just playing with us. You know Zordon just as well as I do and he would've wanted to help in any way he could even if it meant dying. I was there I know what was said and Andros did what was asked of him. None of us would've been able to do that and that's why he's such a good leader." Jason opened his mouth to argue but saw that his friend was right. He sighed quietly as he thought of any possible way to make this up to the Astro Rangers, but most of all Andros.

"I'm going to apologize," he stated as he headed off the Bridge. While several of the other veteran rangers disagreed with Andros' choice they waited to hear all the facts before drawing any conclusions. Jason found the other rangers on the Observation Deck playing with Andros and Ashley's children. "Andros, can I talk to you for a second, alone."

"Sure," Andros agreed but secretly his stomach was turning. What if Tommy hadn't gotten through to him? What would he do now?

"I wanted to apologize," Jason stated quietly as soon as they had exited the room. "You made the right choice, if it wasn't for you we'd all be dead. Thank you."

"No problem," Andros replied sighing with relief. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have nine kids in there I haven't gotten to spend much time with lately." Jason only nodded, watching as the Red Astro Ranger went back to enjoy a well deserved break.

A/N: Please Review!


	14. Ch 14 Seeking Revenge

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: It's only nine counting his little sister, but still it's a butt load of kids._

_DizneeDol: Here's more! Hope you like it!_

Ch. 14 Seeking Revenge

A month passed quickly for the rangers and the rebuilding on Earth was going quiet well. Today was the sextuplets third birthday and the twins first birthday. Andros and Ashley had decided since they were only a month apart they would just have one big party. They had of course invited all the rangers and were surprised at the amount of gifts that had pilled up.

"You know," Andros began, looking over the pile of wrapped presents, "you guys didn't have to get them so much."

"Of course we did," Karone replied, smiling sweetly at her brother. "If we didn't get them all this how else would we bother you." He looked at her confused until Aidan opened a set of plastic drums.

"You got him drums!" Andros yelled at his best friend. "You wait until you have kids, I'll show you what this is like." He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face and both his best friend and his sister knew he was only kidding. He turned his attention back to his children who were ripping open present whether they were theirs or not.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Brytan yelled as he ran over to his father. "Look what I got!" Andros couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was a toy replica of the Megaship that turned into the Astro Megazord.

"Do you like it?" Zhane asked, smiling broadly at the sight.

"Yes, Uncle Zhane," the little boy answered, giving both him and Karone a quick hug before returning to the presents. Andros shook his head at his best friend wondering how such a brilliant fighter could be this big of a child on the inside.

"What?" Zhane asked innocently. "You knew I had to get one and Karone wouldn't let me by one for myself."

"You actually think he's going to share?" Andros questioned. Zhane only shrugged, knowing that his nieces and nephews weren't so in to the sharing trend yet.

"Andros, get over here!" Ashley ordered as she tried to stop a fight between the boys and the girls. He heard over and pulled his oldest three sons away from their sisters.

"What's going on?" he questioned, turning the boys so they were facing him.

"Jenna broke my Megaship," Brytan answered threw his tears. "She said it was hers and she broke it."

"It was mine," Jenna argued but her mother quickly quieted her.

"All of you got on," Andros explained. "Now, Jenna, when you open yours you'll have to give it to Brytan since you broke his."

"That's not fair," the three year old pouted.

"Either that or no one gets one," Ashley added.

"Okay," Jenna gave in and soon they were all diving back into the presents.

"Well, that was easy," Andros whispered, wrapping his arms around Ashley. "Are you sure you don't want to have anymore?"

"I told you not until their all older," Ashley whispered back, smiling up at him. "Now, if you were carrying them I wouldn't have a problem, but my bodies a little tired of it." When he began to pout she pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't be such a baby."

Five miles away in a secluded area of the desert a human was plotting his revenge, this human was Darkonda. He watched through his several monitors at the party going on and knew it was the perfect time to attack. Who would be expecting anything to attack now? Especially since they thought they had destroyed all the evil in the universe.

"I will soon have my revenge on the Red Ranger and that trader," he vowed. "They won't win this time." He walked around to several tables he had set up, all which held DNA from a monster that the rangers had defeated. He was planning on making smarter, stronger clones to fight this time. Darkonda looked down in his hand to his master plan, the Psycho Rangers. If these monsters couldn't do the job he knew the Psychos could. He began cloning the monsters and watched the rangers on the screen beside him, smiling widely. They weren't expecting a thing.

Back at the party, the kids were running around the park playing with their various presents while the adults talked about old, boring stuff. The older rangers had already left, giving them the best of luck speech at catching all nine of the children running around. As Andros sat there he began getting a strange feeling but shrugged it off as nerves. He had destroyed Zordon and Zordon had destroyed all the evil.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked from beside him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," he answered, "I just had a weird feeling for a minute." He blanked out again and was brought back by Zhane shaking him hard on the shoulder. "What?"

"I think we should be getting back to the ship," Zhane suggested, more than a little worried about his friend's actions. Andros only nodded while Ashley, Cassie, and Karone did their best to round up the children. The twins weren't too hard since they still weren't very coordinated while walking. They were handed to T.J. who just had to smile as the sextuplets ran away.

In his cave Darkonda cursed at the sight. None of his monsters were ready but he couldn't let the rangers start suspecting anything. He had to attack now! He teleported himself into a large group of trees and bushes that covered him enough that he could wait until the perfect moment to snatch one of the children. His smile only grew as he saw the children all running from their mother and their aunts. Darkonda really had no preference as to which one he grabbed so he decided he'd injure the others while he was at it. He waited until they were only a few feet away and then jumped out of the bushes.

"Daddy!" Tyran yelled upon a big, scary man jumping out of the bushes. Andros turned from where he, Zhane, and Carlos were trying to collect all the gifts and upon seeing the other man dropped the toys that he was holding, breaking them, ran towards his children. Before he could get there all of them were unconscious except for Tyran, who was now being held by the man. Andros was frightened by the blood seeping out of a deep wound on Aidan's head but Ashley was with him and the others were taking care of the rest of his children. "Help, Daddy!" Darkonda smacked the small boy across the face effectively shutting him up.

"Who are you?" Andros questioned hoping to get information out of this stranger before he hurt his son.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me," a familiar voice stated and Andros felt his blood run cold.

"Darkonda," he whispered. "Let my son go!" He barely kept himself from attacking Darkonda but T.J. was sneaking up behind him. Obviously, he had taken the twins to the ship leaving them with DECA and Alpha and had come back to help them which Andros was extremely glad of.

When T.J. was in position Andros began moving forward, ready to catch his son when Darkonda let him go. T.J. kicked Darkonda in the back causing him to lose his balance and drop Tyran. Andros caught his son just seconds before he hit the ground and handed him to Zhane.

"Get out of here!" he told his friend, knowing that his wife and other teammates had already went back to the ship. Zhane nodded but before Andros could do anything to Darkonda he disappeared in a stream of light.

"Let's get back to the ship," T.J. whispered, lying a hand on his friend's shoulder. Andros nodded and they too disappeared in twin red and blue light.

A/N: Please Review!


	15. Ch 15 The Blame Game

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: Glad you like it. _

_DizneeDol: Is this soon enough?_

_Star Fata: I hate him more now too._

Ch. 15 The Blame Game

When they returned to the Megaship, Andros wasted no time making his way to the Med Bay with T.J. hot on his heels. Andros came to a dead stop when he saw his children lying on cots throughout the room, his eyes looking them over. Everyone seemed to be fine with the exceptions on minor bruises besides for Aidan. Ashley was at his side, grasping his hand, willing him to wake up. He made his way slowly to her side knowing that it was his fault. He should have made them leave as soon as he started feeling as if something was going to happen. Ashley turned when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. When she looked into his eyes she could tell what he was thinking but until Aidan woke up there was no way to convince him other wise.

"This isn't your fault," Ashley whispered, careful not to wake the other children in the room. They had all fallen asleep not long after arriving in the Med Bay and T.J. had taken the twins to their room.

"I should have known," Andros replied. "I should have gotten there faster. Just like with Karone, I should have been faster."

"You did your best," she stated, forcing him to look at her. "DECA says he'll be fine but he's in a coma. He'll wake up when he's ready." It broke her heart to see her son like this and it hurt her even more that Andros was blaming himself. As he stood she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him," he vowed quietly. "I won't go after him alone, I promise, but I am going to find him." Ashley only nodded knowing it would do her no good to argue with him. Besides her son needed her now and while he also needed his father this was the only way Andros knew to help and she wasn't going to take it away from him. "DECA, scan the area for any abnormal energy readings," he ordered as soon as he stepped outside the Med Bay doors.

"Scanning," the AI acknowledged. "There's a high energy reading right outside the remains of the Power Chamber."

"On screen," he commanded. He watched as the viewing screen came to life and he immediately spotted what appeared to be a cave in the middle of the desert. "Zoom in on that cave." DECA did as she was told and saw what Andros was looking for. The entrance to the cave appeared to be unguarded and pretty straight forward. "Can you tell if there's any security?"

"I don't detect any but I wouldn't expect Darkonda to make it this easy," DECA warned.

"I don't either," Andros agreed, leaving the Bridge. He headed for the Work Bay, not to break his promise to Ashley but to see if he could get some back up. "Zhane, I need to talk to you. Alone." His best friend nodded and followed him worriedly to the Observatory. Zhane watched in silence as Andros dropped to the ground sobbing. He made his way to his friend's side, knowing better than to reach for him first. Andros surprised him when he reached out to him. Zhane wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and let him cry, knowing that he needed to.

"It's going to be alright," he promised. "We'll get Darkonda for this."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Andros whispered, pulling away slightly. "DECA was able to locate his hideout but I promised Ashley I wouldn't go alone and I wanted to know if you'd go." After a moment he added, "I'd ask the others but Ashley will need their help when the other seven wake up." Zhane nodded.

"Of course I'll go," Zhane answered. "And I bet we can beat him by ourselves." Andros couldn't help but smile as they headed to the Med Bay to tell the others their plan. When they entered the Med Bay Andros couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. Ashley had fallen asleep beside their injured son but she still had her hand wrapped around his.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear causing her to jump slightly, "it's okay, it's just me." He gave her a minute to wake up, knowing that Darkonda wouldn't be going anywhere, he didn't have anywhere to go.

"Why's Zhane here?" Ashley asked when she noticed the Silver Ranger's presence.

"DECA found Darkonda's hideout," Andros began, looking down at his feet. "I didn't want to break my promise and I know you'll need the others when the other kids wake up so…"

"Be careful," she responded. "I'm not raising these kids alone and they might like some little brothers or sisters when their older."

"I'm always careful," Andros replied. He kissed her before going around the room and kissing his other children and he went to the twins' room to give them a kiss. It wasn't that he wasn't planning on coming back, but you never knew. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Zhane answered. "Let's go make him pay for messing with my nieces and nephews."

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Ch 16 Weakening the Opponent

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: Zhane is priceless and it just seemed like something he would say in one of his more serious moods._

_DizneeDol: Here's more._

_Star Fata: Of course everything's okay. I'm not that cruel._

Ch. 16 Weakening the Opponent

Andros and Zhane were in front of Darkonda's hideout within seconds but stayed hidden until they came up with a partial plan. Neither of them were expecting what they saw next, the Psycho Rangers. They waited until they were a safe distance away before entering the cave. They spotted Darkonda easily and Andros barely kept himself from charging at him. The two friends took their time sneaking up on the evil creature and then attacked. Darkonda was surprised but recovered quickly.

"Well, Red Ranger," he laughed, "you're not going to go down without a fight, are you?"

"What do you want, Darkonda?" Zhane questioned, trying to take the attention away from his best friend, giving Andros time to cool down.

"I want his children," the man replied. "I want to put him through more pain. I want to cause his destruction." Andros could feel his temper flaring but he forced himself to remain calm.

"You'll never get them," Andros swore as he and Zhane both morphed. They began attacking him but for some unknown reason weren't doing very well. _'What's going on?'_ Andros asked his friend silently.

_'I don't know,'_ Zhane answered but they continued to fight. As soon as it seemed they were getting an advantage Darkonda somehow managed to alert the Psycho Rangers. "Now, why'd you have to go and do that?" Zhane asked, knowing that he and his friend were going to be forced to retreat. He watched as his friend kept attacking and joined just a few seconds later, although he continued to glance over his shoulder, watching for any signs of the Psycho Rangers.

"Look what we have here," Psycho Red laughed as he approached Andros. "Looks like I may get my revenge."

"We beat you once and we'll beat you again," Andros countered, acting a lot calmer than he actually felt. Given how close the Psychos had come to beating them he was afraid that they might actually succeed simply because there were only two of them.

"Andros, we have to get out of here," his best friend whispered from beside him. He only nodded as he started to become very worried about the outcome of this battle.

"DECA," he ordered into his morpher, "we need some back up." Andros didn't get an answer but hoped DECA had heard enough to send a few extra rangers. It wasn't long before T.J. and Carlos were by their sides. "How'd you know?"

"He's blocking communications," T.J. responded, confirming Andros' concern, "but Ashley knew you were in trouble."

"Ah," Psycho Black began, "more rangers for us to play with."

"Get them!" Darkonda ordered from a far corner of the room. The Psycho Rangers charged and the rangers did their best to fight them off. Andros saw Darkonda heading for the cave's entrance and began trying to fight his way through the Psychos.

"Go!" T.J. yelled at him as he pulled Psycho Red away from his friend. "We'll take care of these guys." Andros nodded and ran after Darkonda.

"Little Red Ranger," Darkonda mocked, "I really thought you would've given up by now. I'm going to win and there's nothing you can do about it." His anger taking over, Andros charged at Darkonda, taking his enemy by surprise. He continued to fight until he started to become lightheaded. By this time the other rangers were at his side after the Psycho Rangers had disappeared and they kept Darkonda from taking advantage of the situation.

"Are you alright?" Zhane asked as he knelt down next to his friend.

"I think Aidan's waking up," Andros replied, holding his head on both sides. "We have to get back to the ship." The other rangers nodded but with Darkonda blocking their signal to the Megaship they had to fight their way through. With the Psycho Rangers gone, it wasn't much of a fight but it was still hard on the rangers. After Andros had delivered an injuring blow to Darkonda the rangers ran, knowing they'd have their chance at Darkonda again.

When they arrived on the Megaship they all rushed to the Med Bay, happy to see Aidan beginning to wake up. As he began whimpering Andros entered the room and stood on the other side of the bed, ready to take some of his son's pain away. Aidan opened his eyes slowly but shut them tightly at the bright lights.

"DECA," he heard his father's voice whisper, "lights three-fourths power." He could tell the lights had dimmed and slowly attempted to open his eyes again. "Is this better?" He nodded as he felt some of his pain melt away and he tried to sit up.

"Mommy?" he asked frantically, not having looked over to the other side of the bed.

"Right here," Ashley answered, smiling down at her son. Andros quickly stacked pillows behind him so he could sit up. "Are you feeling better?" Aidan nodded and both she and Andros wrapped their arms around him. _'See?' she questioned her husband silently. 'He's fine and nothing will ever happen to any of them.'_ Andros only nodded, his full attention on his son in case anything was to happen.

It wasn't long before Aidan was feeling tired once again and as he whispered, "Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." Andros felt for once in his life all was right in the world.

A/N: Please Review!


	17. Ch 17 Let the Plotting Begin

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_DizneeDol: He is very cute._

_Star Fata: You're right I can be that cruel but I wasn't this time._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Yes, their back, but only for a short time._

_Jessica01: Glad you liked it._

Ch. 17 Let the Plotting Begin

Ashley and Andros remained in the Med Bay for several more hours before joining the other rangers to devise a plan to attack Darkonda.

"He has the Psycho Rangers," Carlos complained to the group.

"And we've beaten the Psycho Rangers," Andros reminded him. "We can beat them again." Just as he was about to say something else a brilliant idea hit him. "Zhane, do you still have that costume?"

"What cost..." Zhane began but it hit him just a second later. "Yeah, I still have it."

"What costume?" Ashley questioned, looking at her husband and soon to be brother-in-law.

"When we defeated the Psychos Zhane played a little trick on me and I thought he was Psycho Red," Andros answered. "So, if we can somehow defeat the Psychos without Darkonda's knowledge Zhane can sneak in a pretend to be Psycho Red."  
"What about the rest of them?" Karone questioned, not wanting to put her fiancé in danger.

He thought for a minute and then stated, "Psycho Red wanted to defeat us all on his own. So, we can us it against them. Zhane will say that he destroyed the rest of them because they were incompetent and then he can act as our spy. Darkonda's only human now he has to sleep sometime." They all nodded, feeling somewhat confident in their leader's plan and they went to check on all the children. DECA warned them that Aidan was still asleep so they stayed away from the Med Bay trusting her to watch her grandson. "How's my big boy?" Andros asked as he lifted Demetrius out of his crib.

"I thought I was your big boy," Tyran pouted, pulling at his father's pants.

"You are," he replied immediately. "Demetrius is my little big boy."

"Okay," Tyran stated, satisfied and went off to play with his brother and sisters.

"You spoil them," Ashley whispered from beside him. He turned to look at her, noticing their youngest daughter in her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore now?" He asked, laughing a little as she pretended to throw a punch at him. "I know, I know. When they're older." Ashley only nodded and turned to watch her other children play. As Andros watched them he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the sight. His children were living his dream. Having a childhood that was pleasant most of the time and playing with their siblings, he only wished he would have had this with Karone. From the other side of the room Karone was thinking much the same as her brother but as she stared at her nieces and nephews, she wouldn't want to take this away from them.

"You know," Zhane whispered in her ears, "we'll have our own someday."

"Yeah," she replied, "but not this many." Zhane could only laugh as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "As soon as this is over we'll start trying."

Hours passed quickly for the rangers as they played with the children in the room and it wasn't long until DECA was warning them of an attack.

"Are you going?" Andros asked his wife, not knowing how their son would react if he was to wake up and both of them were gone.

"Yes," Ashley answered without hesitation. "I'm not going to let him win." Andros only nodded knowing that his wife could be just a stubborn as him at the best of times. After giving DECA, Alpha, and Michelle strict instructions they went to face their toughest enemy.

"So," Carlos began as they landed on Earth, "how exactly are we planning to beat the Psychos?"

"Easy," Karone responded, "I had DECA rig up an invisible netting that will hold them and drain their powers until their basically scrap metal. And Darkonda can't get any readings from it and she'll be transmitting false power signatures that will match the Psychos until Zhane goes in."

"Then all we have to do is lure them to the netting?" T.J. questioned. "Easy."

"There you are rangers," Psycho Red began. "We were beginning to think you were never going to show." All small talk was cut short when the rangers made their first move to attack. Slowly they began to force the Psychos right where they needed them and it all seemed too easy to Andros. He was right. With a sudden move from all the Psychos the rangers found themselves on their backs. "And you thought you could win." Karone looked around quickly and saw that the Psychos had landed exactly where they needed to be. She carefully pulled her left arm out from under her and called DECA.

"What's going on?" Psycho Yellow asked weakly when the netting trapped them. "I feel like my power's being drained."

"That's exactly what's going on," Karone told them with a smile on her face. "I had this lying around the Dark Fortress just incase you tried to rebel, which you did, several times." It wasn't long before the Psycho Rangers were completely limp and the rangers took them to the Megaship.

"DECA," Andros commanded, "I want them disassembled and then I want them melted. I don't want to worry about them coming back any time soon."

"Acknowledged," the AI answered and Andros could've sworn she would've been smiling if she could.

"I guess it's my turn now," Zhane stated as he returned to the Bridge dressed as Psycho Red.

"Good luck," Andros stated, hugging his tightly.

"Be careful," Karone whispered as she pushed back the tears. This was the only way for them to win and she wasn't about to stand in the way.

"I'll see you guys in a little while," he replied and he disappeared in a stream of silver.

A/N: Please Review!


	18. Ch 18 Down For the Count

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: I had to send someone and it just seemed like Zhane was the best choice._

_SF: Glad you liked it._

Ch. 18 Down For the Count

Zhane took a deep breath as he approached Darkonda's hideout, once again whispering to ensure that DECA had really made his voice sound like Psycho Red's. He walked slowly going over exactly what he was planning to say over and over in his head, hoping that Darkonda wouldn't ask a confusing question that would blow his cover. He was startled by a figure moving in the shadows but forced himself to relax when he realized that it had to be Darkonda.

"Where have you been!" Darkonda demanded. "And where are the other Psychos?"

"I had to destroy them," Zhane answered simply. "They were interfering with my plans to destroy the Red Ranger and I had to get rid of them. They wanted to turn against you like they turned against Astronama."

"Very good, Psycho Red," he responded. "I was afraid that you wouldn't know that I'm still very strong even in this state."

"Oh, I understand," the ranger answered, "that's why I got rid of them. I know I can bring in the rangers myself."

"That's good news," the evil mastermind grinned. "I was almost afraid I'd have to deal with them myself."

"Don't worry, Master," Zhane stated, frowning at the statement, "I will never let you down."

"That's very good to hear," Darkonda answered, yawning slightly. "You know, this is what I don't like about this form, I get tired to fast. I'm going to get some rest, you keep guard. I don't need those rangers coming in here while I'm asleep."

_'But that's what we're going to do,' _Zhane thought silently grinning behind his mask before speaking aloud. "Understood." He waited until he was sure Darkonda was long gone and asleep before he went to the caves entrance to contact the other rangers. "Andros, he's asleep. Now's the perfect time to attack." He didn't hear his friend's response as a sword was pressed against his throat.

"I knew there was something funny going on," Darkonda hissed from behind him. "I thought you were smarter than this, Silver Ranger, apparently I was wrong." Zhane was forced into a small room in the back of the cave and Darkonda removed the Psycho Ranger disguise from his body. "Now, to fool your little friends." Zhane tried to reach out to Andros but Darkonda rendered him unconscious before he could say a word. "The rangers will finally be mine!"

Meanwhile, on the Megaship Andros was saying, "All of us can't go. Someone has to stay and watch the children." Secretly, he wanted Ashley to be that person but he knew that she'd want to go.

"We'll stay," Cassie and Carlos suggested. Andros nodded and led the others to the jumptubes.

"Wait," Karone stated as grabbed the side of her head, "something happened to Zhane."

"He was caught," Andros whispered. "You stay here. If something happens to me all of you have to come, okay?" Ashley nodded and watched as her husband go off alone once again. Andros landed on the ground and saw what looked like Zhane in his Psycho Red costume but he saw a distinct difference. The man in the suit now was just slightly taller than his best friend. He slowly made his way around to the back of the cave, only moving when Darkonda had his back turned. When he arrived at the back of the cave he saw a small door, one which he would have to blast open. Andros sighed quietly as he pulled his blaster from he's holster and fired at the door. He heard Darkonda running through the front entrance of the cave and hoped he could get to his friend before the monster did. He saw Zhane slumped down on the floor, his eyes beginning to flutter open. "Zhane, come on, you have to wake up."

"Andros?" Zhane questioned groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," Andros answered. "We have to get out of here, Darkonda's on his way." That seemed to wake Zhane up and he quickly got to his feet with Andros' help.

"You might as well sit back down," Darkonda stated as he appeared at the door. "You're not going anywhere." Andros quickly pulled the blaster back out and fired at Darkonda. He heard him yell and assumed that he had hit him as he turned back to his friend and they made their escape.

"Are you okay?" Karone asked Zhane as they landed on the Bridge of the Megaship.

"Of course," Zhane answered, although he did grimace slightly as Andros stepped away from him. "Just a few bruises."

"So, what's the plan now?" T.J. questioned when he noticed Andros had made his way up to his station.

"We have to go back immediately," Andros responded although he kept his back turned to them. "He's weak, we have to take him out now." The other rangers nodded and headed for the Work Bay. "Zhane, you stay here. You're already hurt, I don't want anything else to happen to you." Zhane only nodded, knowing better than to fight with his best friend.

It wasn't long before the rangers were standing in front of Darkonda. He was certainly surprised, he hadn't expected Andros to come back so soon. He had expected to have a few days to recover from the shots that had managed to hit him.

"Well, Red Ranger," he began with a smile on his face, "you're just full of surprises now aren't you?"

"Just give up, Darkonda," Ashley replied, sensing that her husband was in no mood for small talk.

"I wish I could, Yellow Ranger," the evil lord stated. "But then who would ruin your little Red Ranger's life." Andros snapped and charged at Darkonda. Darkonda barely had anytime to react but he did manage to land a small blow to Andros' arm. The other rangers quickly tried to pull Andros away, knowing that death was to good for Darkonda and that if Andros did kill him he would spend the rest of his life replaying it again and again.

"Andros, stop!" Ashley commanded once she had herself positioned between him and Darkonda. "This is what he wants and this is too good for him. We have to let someone else decide his fate." Andros nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up by his wife and sister while the other rangers restrained Darkonda.

"Let's get him back to the ship," Andros responded and they were gone in an assortment of light.

A/N: Please Review!


	19. Ch 19 Putting the Past to Rest

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_tay: No, this chapters pretty good, it's just bad for Darkonda._

_Slytherin-Angel44: He is slightly pissed off but his mood gets better here._

_Star Fata: Well, the good part is this is the last time we'll see Darkonda unless I write a thrid part to this._

Ch. 19 Putting the Past to Rest

Once they had arrived back on the Megaship, Andros had put Darkonda in a cell ordering DECA to shoot him if he tried anything. Ashley had tried to get him to relax telling him that everything would be fine. That KO-35 wouldn't even think of letting him go after all the evil he had done, especially since the Golden Wave had been unable to turn him to the good side. Andros had stalked off after that and Zhane had given her the advice to just leave him alone, that he had a lot to deal with but he'd be okay once this was all put behind them. Ashley prayed that Zhane was right not only for the sake of her husband but for the sake of their family. The children had been ecstatic when she had told them that they had managed to beat Darkonda and now he'd be going to prison for a very long time. Aidan had been scared at first when he had learned that Darkonda was on the Megaship but after being assured that there was no way he could escape he had calmed back down.

"Mommy?" Holly asked, coming up to her mother. "Where's Daddy?"

Ashley took her daughter into her arms and held her tightly, whispering, "I don't know sweetheart. Daddy has a lot to think about right now and he wants to be by himself." While she was talking to her daughter she didn't notice Aidan slip out the door in search of his father. It didn't take him long to find the man in question since he had followed his father several times when he had went into guilt mode and now knew and remembered most of his hiding places.

"Daddy?" he questioned gently, afraid that his father may yell at him. When Andros looked up at his son, Aidan was shocked to see tears in his father's eyes. He had never known his father to cry, he had thought that crying made you a big baby, but maybe he was wrong. "Why are you sad?"

"I don't know, Aidan," Andros answered honestly, pulling his son into his arms. "I thought I would be happy once I got rid of Darkonda for good. That I'd know that he couldn't hurt my family anymore, but he's already hurt me so much."

"But now he can't do it anymore," Aidan whispered, wiping a tear from his father's face. "After he goes to jail, he won't be around us anymore and we can all be happy."

"And we will be, I promise," Andros replied, hugging his son tightly. "We'll be the happiest family ever and you and your brothers and sisters will have everything that you want. We'll have a big house and a big yard for you to play in."

"Really?" his son asked, his eyes filling with excitement.

"It might take me awhile," Andros stated, "but we will have all that and more." Aidan threw his arms around his father's neck and held on. "I love you, buddy and I promise I'll do my best to ensure no one hurts you ever again."

"Love you too, Daddy," Aidan whispered. "Let's go play." Andros nodded and placed his son on the floor before following him to the Observatory.

"Where'd you go?" Ashley asked their son as he entered the room. She looked up surprised as Andros entered behind her son. "I thought I told you not to bother your Daddy."

"It's okay, Ashley," Andros whispered. "If it wasn't for him I'd probably be hiding out weeks from now. So, who wants to play with Daddy?" All his children came at him and he was soon under attack by six three-year-olds and two one-year-olds. "I have to be able to breathe, you know," he managed as he was finally able to sit back up.

"We love you, Daddy," Holly replied, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"And I love all of you," he answered, hugging all his children to the best of his ability. He stayed and played with his children and his sister for hours until they had arrived on KO-35.

"We're here," Zhane stated from the doorway, almost afraid to interrupt the sight in front of him. Andros nodded and worked his way out from under all the children in the room.

"Who's going?" he asked his best friend.

"As far as I know, you, Karone, and me, unless anyone else wants to go," he added the last part hastily as he saw the look in Ashley's eyes.

"I'll stay," she whispered, standing to hug her husband. "But let us know what's going on."

"I will," he promised, "but from what I understand they have enough evidence to try him without any testimony."

"Still, keep us informed," she ordered as she watched her children give their father and uncle a hug.

"I'll see you guys before you go to bed tonight," Andros told his children. "Hopefully, I'll be back for dinner but don't count on it, okay?" His oldest six nodded, understanding what he was saying but the twins just held onto their father's leg. "I'll be back in a little while, you guys are going to stay here and play with Mommy." The twins let go at that and ran over to Ashley. "I'll see you tonight."

Hours passed slowly in the courtroom for Andros, Zhane, and Karone. They were beginning to worry that the elders were having a hard time determining whether Darkonda was guilty or not and Andros knew that if he didn't go to prison he would be force to kill him and miss his children growing up. Zhane pulled him to his feet and out of his thoughts when the elders reentered the room.

"We have reached a decision," Kinwon stated. "We have found you, Darkonda, guilty of all counts beginning with kidnapping and ending with murder and sentence you to life imprisonment without the chance of parole." Andros felt a large weight being lifted off his shoulders as he said a silent thank you to whoever had made this possible. He now knew that Darkonda would no longer be a threat to his family ever again.

"Thank you," he whispered to Kinwon as they exited the courthouse.

"No problem, Andros," the Commander stated. "It was the least we could do after all you've done for us, plus he deserves it after all the evil he's done." Andros nodded and thanked the older man once more before returning to his family.

"What happened?" Ashley asked as soon as she saw her husband's face.

"He's out of our lives forever," he promised her wrapping his arms around her. "He'll never hurt us or our children ever again. Now, let's get home. DECA, set a course for Earth." This time he knew they were going to be able to start an actual family life.

A/N: Please Review!


	20. Ch 20 The Good Life

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Star Fata: No, there's still at least three chapters left and yes, I'm going to keep being nice to them._

_Jessica01: I don't think Darkonda will be borthering them any time in the near future._

Ch. 20 The Good Life

Andros went to tell his children the good news once he had ensured that DECA had the course set to Earth. He found them setting up some find of party and he kept his arrival a secret as he watched them turn the Observatory into a big party room. He left without a sound and headed back to the Bridge.

"Did someone already tell them what happened?" he asked, looking suspiciously at his best friend.

"Okay," Zhane admitted, "I told them, do you have a problem with that?" Andros just shook his head and took his seat beside his wife.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, looking questioningly at Andros.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Andros answered. "Although I will tell you they have quite a surprise set up for us."

An hour later their children and Michelle made their way to the Bridge.

"Now, remember," Michelle told her nieces and nephews, "don't tell them there's a party, just tell them that we have a surprise for them."

"Okay," Tyran replied, running on in front of his siblings to get their parents. The rest of the sextuplets took of running but Michelle kept a firm grasp on the twins since they still weren't very good at walking.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They yelled as they ran onto the Bridge.

"Yes?" Andros questioned, smiling at his children.

"We have a prize for you," Jenna stated.

"A surprise?" Ashley questioned and her daughter nodded her head. "Okay, let's go." It wasn't long before they were back on the Observatory and Ashley had tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful."

"You like it?" Aidan asked looking back and forth between his parents. Both Ashley and Andros nodded and Aidan grabbed Andros' hand and pulled him to the table. "We have a surprise for you, Daddy." Andros took a seat at the table and watched as all his children went to grab to wrapped presents. Andros and Ashley smiled at the presents that were obviously wrapped by their children. Aidan brought Andros his and Jenna brought Ashley hers. They unwrapped their presents together both finding a necklace with pictures of their children inside.

"Thank you," Andros whispered to all his children.

"We all couldn't fit in one," Aidan explained, "so we had to take two pictures."

"That's fine," Ashley told her children. "We love them." They pulled their children into a big hug and held them tightly.

After the party and the children had been put to bed Andros and Ashley went to the Work Bay for a snack. When they arrived they found Zhane sitting alone with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Andros asked his best friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to ask you something," Zhane rambled quickly. Andros nodded and waited for Zhane to continue. "Can I marry Karone?"

"Of course," Andros answered immediately. "Why'd you think you had to ask me?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you," the other man whispered.

"Even if it wasn't," Andros began, "Karone would turn me into a frog or something before she'd spend her life without you. So, when's the big day?"

"Actually," his friend replied, "I was hoping that maybe we could get married on your anniversary. That way we share another important date."

"Is that okay with you?" he asked his wife and Ashley nodded. "So go ask her already." He pushed his friend to his sister's door and knocked for him before taking Ashley's hand and running to their room.

"Can I help you?" Karone asked with a smile as she watched Zhane squirm under her gaze.

"I..." Zhane stammered before deciding just to go for it. "Will you marry me?" Karone launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I'll take that as a yes." Karone only had one answer to that.

A week later the rangers found themselves in homes and with everything they could have ever wanted. Today was Andros and Ashley's anniversary and Zhane and Karone's wedding day. They had decided to have the wedding first and then have one big party for both couples. All Andros' children were in the wedding and they all looked very cute. Andros watched as they made their way to the front where his wife, his friends, and his soon to be brother-in-law and wrapped his arm firmly around his sister.

"I hope you have a great day, sis," he whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Karone replied. She had been afraid she'd have no one to walk her down the aisle but Andros had told her he would and she had taken him up on the offer. They quieted down as Michelle made her way down the aisle as the flower girl and waited patiently for the music to begin. As it began playing, Andros took Karone's hand tightly in his and began walking forward. An hour later Karone and Zhane stood in front of them as a happily married couple.

"So, how's it feel to be a married man?" Andros asked as he laughed at his best friend.

"It's great," Zhane answered, a little gleam in his eyes. "I've never been so happy."

"I'm happy for you," Ashley stated as she pulled Karone into a hug. "I hope you guys are as happy as us."

"Me too, Ashley," Karone responded. "Me too."

A/N: Please Review!


	21. Ch 21 Surprises

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Star Fata: I kind of have to be nice to them or else the story would never end._

_sky's girl forever: Glad you like it._

Ch. 21 Surprises

Two years had passed and both Ashley and Karone had began feeling sick but decided not to tell Andros and Zhane unless it was absolutely necessary. They had scheduled a doctor's appointment to see what was wrong.

"Mrs. Vulcan, Mrs. Silverman," a nurse stated from the doorway and the two women turned towards her, "the doctor will see you now." They had made it clear to the doctor that they would only be seen together and she had had no problem with it. It was the same doctor that had told her she was pregnant with her other eight children and now she was hoping that both she and her sister would be getting that news again. They sat in the examination room in complete silence until Karone finally spoke.

"Do you think Zhane wants to be a father?" she asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I do," Ashley answered. "I've seen how he looks at our children and I think that he wants to be a father so bad that it's killing him."

"We've been trying for a long time," the other explained. "I don't know why nothing's happened yet."

"Don't worry, we'll find out together," Ashley whispered and the doctor walked through the door.

"Well, Ashley," she began with a smile on her face, "I thought you told me I'd never be seeing you again."

"I didn't think you would be," she replied, "but this time will be the last if I'm pregnant." Ashley waited patiently while Dr. Harris looked in her file and read the results to her pregnancy test. When she smiled at Ashley she immediately knew the answer. "How far?"

"About four weeks," the doctor answered. "Now, lay back there and I'll make sure everything's still where it needs to be." Karone paid close attention during Ashley examination and tried to prepare herself for her own. "Well, everything seems fine and I'll see you back here in about three months, hopefully with your husband, and I'll be able to tell you how many more little devils you're expecting."

"Your turn," Ashley stated as she climbed down from the table.

"Yes, Mrs. Silverman," Dr. Harris began.

"Please call me Karone," Karone interrupted and the doctor smiled.

"Alright, Karone," the doctor began again, "it seems as though your test also came back positive and you're also four weeks pregnant, so I'll see you at the same time I see Ashley. Now, I have to check you and make sure everything's where it needs to be for right now." Karone nodded and got up on the bed Ashley had been occupying a moment before. "Everything's fine, I'll see both of you in three months. Oh, and bring your husbands, I'm sure they'd love to come." Ashley and Karone both laughed as they walked out of the doctor's office and headed back to their house. They had agreed to share a house until they had enough money to buy houses side by side.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Karone asked, since Ashley had been threw this twice before.

"I thing we should surprise them," Ashley answered. "We'll have a dinner full of baby foods since my children are with the others and see if they notice anything. If not we'll just have to come out and tell them."

"Hey," Karone stated excitedly, "you know the babies could be born on the same day."

"That would be cool," Ashley agreed. "Just as long as it's not on anyone else's birthday. I already have enough with the sextuplets in one day and then we have their and the twins' so that's eight. We need to have these a little earlier or a little later than their birthdays." Karone nodded her head in agreement as they made their way through the front door.

It wasn't long before both Andros and Zhane were home from work and they were met by a wonderful aroma. Both found their way into the kitchen and they saw their wives preparing a delicious meal for them.

"Should we let them know we're home?" Zhane questioned.

"No, let's get showers and then we'll let them know we're here," Andros answered and they both went up stairs to take quick showers. Ten minutes later they were back down stairs. Andros with his wet hair pulled back in a ponytail with a nice button up shirt and dress pants while Zhane wore a silver dress shirt and dress pants. "Okay, let's go." They silently made their way to the kitchen making sure not to alert their wives of their presence. Ashley squealed as Andros' arms wrapped around her waist but she relaxed a moment later when she realized the touch. Zhane on the other hand had been too much of a chicken to approach his wife and just waved to her from the doorway.

"When'd you two get home?" Ashley questioned trying to divert Andros' attention from the meal they were preparing.

"About fifteen, twenty minutes ago," Andros answered, turning toward his friend. "Of course it was all Zhane's idea to sneak up on you and then he's too afraid to do it." The boys headed into the other room arguing and throwing threats back and forth while the girls finished dinner.

"Let's go see if they can figure it out," Ashley stated as they headed for the table. A few minutes later they were all seated comfortable around the table and the guys were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What's with all the baby food?" Zhane questioned, looking back and forth between the two women. Andros caught the look in his wife's eyes and covered his mouth.

"You're not?" he questioned and Ashley only nodded. He turned to Karone and she nodded also.

"She's not what?" Zhane pondered, completely oblivious to the transaction going on around him.

"Zhane," Karone began forcing him to face her, "I'm pregnant." She watched closely and began to worry as the color left Zhane's face.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked no one unparticular and Karone nodded. "That's great news." He jumped up and spun her around in circles before stopping suddenly. "Oh, that's not good for the baby. Here, sit down. Do you need anything? Something to eat? Drink?" He only stopped when Andros clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Take a deep breath," Andros commanded and Zhane did as he was told. "Now, sit down and let's finish our delicious dinner before we have more kids running around this place."

A/N: Please Review!


	22. Ch 22 The Joys of Pregnancy

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Lavonne Adams: It's definately double trouble and there's no way out._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Zhane always seemed to be less observant than everyone else and it seemed only right to have him ask all the questions._

_Jessica01: That's where I got the idea._

_Star Fata: I want to make all of you guys happy or else who would read any of my other stories? Andros is funny here too._

Ch. 22 The Joys of Pregnancy

Two months had passed since Ashley and Karone had broken the news of their pregnancies to their husbands and since that day neither of them had been allowed to do much. Andros and Michelle always watched the children and Zhane cleaned up the house everyday. Andros' and Ashley's eight kids were very happy to hear that they were getting new babies in the family, although they were more excited about having a cousin rather than a brother or sister. At the moment both men were off at work and the children were in school, leaving Ashley and Karone to do as they pleased without their husbands' constant nagging.

"So, what are you hoping for?" Ashley asked her sister-in-law as they loaded the dishwasher and picked up a few things around the house.

"I think I'd like to have a little girl," Karone answered, "but I know Andros and Zhane want a little boy."

"Actually," the other began, "Andros would rather you have him a niece first. He said just to piss off Zhane." They shared a good laugh and then they heard the door open. "We better hurry back to the couch." Karone nodded in agreement and the rushed over to the couch, putting their feet up and acting innocent.

"You two have been up to something haven't you?" Andros accused as soon as he saw the smiles on their faces. He looked around the living room and into the kitchen and saw that it was spotless. "You two are supposed to be taking it easy."

"We're only three months along, Andros," Ashley argued. "It won't hurt us to do some little things around here."

"But," Andros began only to have Ashley silence him with a kiss.

"Once we get to where the doctor tells us to take it easy we will, I promise," Ashley stated. "But until then we're not going to let you two drive us crazy by making us sit around all day not doing anything." Andros nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and then he looked over at Karone, who was staring death rays through Zhane. "Dude, just say you're sorry."

"About what?" Zhane questioned and Karone smacked the back of his head. "Oh, that, yeah, I'm sorry too."

"That's more like it," Karone grinned as she walked over to where Ashley was standing. "Now, you two sit down and we'll fix lunch." Just as the men prepared to argue she added, "It's just going to be a small something like sandwiches." They nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"What are we going to do if they hurt themselves?" Zhane questioned his best friend.

"They won't get hurt," Andros replied. "Ashley promised they'll stop when the doctor tells them too." They quieted down when their wives returned with the food and couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces. On their plates were baby carrots and baby peas along with sandwiches cut into small pieces.

Another week passed by quickly and today was Ashley's and Karone's doctor's appointment. Both women were nervous but they had a feeling that their husbands were even worse. The children had the day off from school and were going with them to see the babies on the ultrasound to see if they were boys or girls. The doctor called them in almost immediately upon their arrival for which they were glad. Nine children were very hard to keep entertained in a small space even if all of them knew how they were supposed to act.

"Well, who do we have her?" Dr. Harris asked as she entered the room. The children, with the exception of Michelle ran and hid behind the adults.

"I'm Michelle," she introduced. "I'm Andros and Karone's little sister."

"This is Aidan, Tyran, Brytan, Zeri, Holly, and Jenna," Andros stated, pointing at all the sextuplets before turning to the two children hiding behind him. "And this is Cestra and Demetrius."

"It's nice to see you've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you," the doctor replied before pulling out the ultrasound machine. "So, who's going first?" Ashley hopped up on the bed and laid back already knowing what to expect. "Well, let's see here, there's one heartbeat and over here's another."

"If she goes past two," Ashley began to threaten, "you're a dead man."

"You didn't have any complaints at the time," Andros whispered in her ear earning himself a nice slap on the arm.

"And two's all we have," the doctor continued after going over Ashley's abdomen several times. "Do you want to know what they are?" The children all nodded followed by the adults a moment later. "This one's a girl and this one's a boy."

"Alright," Aidan cheered, "one of each."

"Don't get so excited," Andros warned. "This time you're old enough to change diapers."

"Ew," the sextuplets groaned as they thought about changing baby diapers.

"Alright, Karone," the doctor began, "it's your turn."

Karone made her way slowly onto the table trying to hold back all the excitement she was feeling inside. Dr. Harris slowly made her way around and it wasn't long before a heartbeat could be heard.

"You're Andros' sister, right?" Dr. Harris asked and Karone nodded. "Then will check for more." As she moved a little to the right another heartbeat could be heard. "Looks like we have two here too. Do you want to know what they are?"

"You bet!" Zhane said enthusiastically.

"You better be careful," the doctor warned, "in six months when these babies are coming out she's not going to like you." Everyone got a good laugh out of that and the doctor went back to work. "Same here, a boy and a girl." The children began to cheer and Dr. Harris printed them each off pictures of all four of the babies.

"It won't be long now," Ashley stated as they headed back home.

A/N: Please Review!


	23. Ch 23 It's Time Again

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

A/N: This is the last chapter for this part. I think there's a possibility for a third part but I'm not sure yet.

_Lavonne Adams: Actually, four if you count two for each and you're right all hell will break lose at least for a few minutes._

_Slytherin-Angel44: I feel sorry for them too and I did it to them but I promise this is the last pregnancy she will go through._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

Ch. 23 It's Time Again

The months passed slowly for Ashley and Karone, both of their stomachs growing at enormous rates. It wasn't long after they found out they were both expecting twins that they were put on strict bed rest leaving Andros and Zhane to take care of them and the children. They were now nearing the end of their eighth month of pregnancy and both were glad their suffering would soon be over.

"Is it really worth this?" Karone asked Ashley as they lay in their beds.

"I'm really not sure, Karone," Ashley replied. "I mean, I love my kids but I'm not sure it's really worth all this pain for nine months." Both shared a little laugh before a sharp pain stabbed through both of them.

"Ashley," Karone gasped through the pain, "what's going on?"

"I think we're going into labor," Ashley replied before she screamed in pain. _'Andros, you and Zhane get here now!'_ That was all she could manage before another contraction hit.

Meanwhile, at the school where Andros and Zhane were waiting to pick up the kids Andros received Ashley's message. He jumped out of the hover car and quickly ushered his children and sister into the vehicle.

"We have to go!" he yelled. "They're in labor!" Zhane got it then and helped make sure all the children were in the vehicle and buckled in.

"Let's go!" Zhane commanded and they were off. They arrived at their house an amazing three minutes later and the two husbands rushed into the house to get their wives after giving the children strict instructions to remain in the vehicle. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could and barely managed to dodge the lamp that flew out of the room. Zhane caught it easily and sat it gently on the floor.

"Can you make it to the car?" Andros asked them both as he ran into the room. By the look on Ashley's face he could tell that she couldn't and he waited until her contraction stopped.

"I can now," Ashley whispered, "but we have to hurry they're about ten minutes apart now." Andros hurriedly grabbed Ashley's suitcase and lead her down the stairs followed closely by Zhane and Karone. They carefully sat their wives in the vehicle and drove quickly to the hospital. Once there Andros ran in, knowing he was better at handling emergency than his best friend was.

"Can I help you, sir?" a nurse question.

"Yes, I have two pregnant women out in my vehicle," he explained quickly. "They're both having twins and there's no way they can walk in here." The nurse only nodded running as fast as she could to find two available wheelchairs.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in a room with two beds. In one was Ashley, who was trying very hard to break Andros' hand, and in the other Karone, who was just enjoying the sight of her brother in pain. This being her first children she was rather excited while Ashley knew what was going to happen and wasn't thrilled to be in this position again. Not that she didn't want these children, she loved them, it was just the thoughts of going through labor again.

"Alright," Dr. Harris stated as she appeared in the room, "your other children are in the waiting room being watched by your friends and I believe that Ashley may be ready to start pushing." Andros quickly grabbed the wet washcloth from the nightstand and dabbed it along Ashley's forehead. While he knew she wasn't too thrilled with him at the moment he knew as soon as these babies were born she'd be back to her cheerful self, hopefully. "You've been through this before so I assume this will go by pretty fast. Just make sure if I tell you to stop you do. The last time we looked both of these kids were trying to be hard to get along with so I may need to adjust them just a little." Ashley only nodded as another contraction hit and she began pushing. "I can see the head." It wasn't long before the sounds of a new baby crying were heard in the room. "And we have a little girl." She quickly handed the baby over to the nurse after Andros had cut the umbilical cord, knowing that the other baby wasn't going to wait long before deciding he wanted out too. "Alright, I need you to hold off on pushing so I can turn him around." She moved quickly, knowing that Ashley was in a lot of pain and that it was a normal reaction to push. The baby turned around easier than she expected for which she was glad. "Push." The one word was all Ashley needed and within seconds another set of cries filled the room. "And one healthy baby boy joins his sister." Ashley sighed in relief as she watched her children being cleaned off and measured.

"Go make sure they're okay," she whispered to Andros. He nodded once and bent in for a kiss. She returned it eagerly before stating, "You're not getting anymore from me." He nodded again and walked over to where his children were.

"And it looks like their cousins are also becoming a little impatient," Dr. Harris replied as she checked Karone, after having changed into some clean garments. "Okay, Karone, when your next contraction hits I need you to push. And the same rules apply to you, if I tell you to stop, stop." Karone nodded once and waited for her next contraction to hit. As it began she pushed as hard as she could, silently hoping for hers to go as fast as Ashley's but knowing it wouldn't. After several minutes the doctor sighed. "It looks like it's going to take a while for these two. I need you to relax so I can turn the first baby around." Karone didn't like the fact that the baby was breached but she knew that Dr. Harris knew what she was doing. "We're ready to go." Karone pushed again and this time there was less pain and less than thirty seconds later there were a third set of cries in the room. "And we have a little boy." Zhane hurried to the end of the bed and quickly cut the umbilical cord knowing from seeing Ashley that it wouldn't be long before their daughter joined the world. He was proven right as his wife began to push as soon as he returned to her side.

"I agree with Ashley right now," she gasped between spasms of pain, "I hate you."

"But you'll love me as soon as you hold these two children," Zhane whispered, although he did back away enough so he couldn't get hit. "I love you." He was surprised to hear his daughter's cries a few minutes later, but glad that things had went this quickly. As the nurse to his daughter to be cleaned up he looked over to his best friend. Andros was holding his daughter in his arms while Ashley cradled their son but both were looking over at him. "We're really lucky."

"Yeah," Andros agreed, "we are." He watched with a smile as Zhane's son was placed in his arms and their daughter in Karone's. The smiles on their faces told them everything he needed to know and for now all was right in the world.

"We need to take them and get them checked," a nurse stated a few seconds later and they reluctantly gave up their children.

"Now, we'll have four more running around the house," Zhane announced before shaking his head slightly. "Obviously we don't know what causes this."

"You better go tell those kids of yours about their brother and sister, cousins, and nieces and nephews before they devise a plan to get back here," Ashley suggested as she adjusted herself on the bed. Andros nodded and drug Zhane out with him.

"Why do I have to go?" Zhane whined as they walked down the hall.

"We're going to go buy them some flowers," Andros replied. "You know they just went through a heck of a lot to give us those children." His friend nodded and they slowly entered the waiting room where they were anbushed.

"Where are they?" Aidan questioned, looking behind them as though he expected the babies to be standing there.

"The nurses had to take them and make sure they're okay," Andros explained. "But the doctor said they looked perfectly healthy and that we should get them back in the room within an hour."

"Can we go back?" Demetrius asked.

"Yeah," his father answered, picking the small boy up, "but first we have to go buy some presents."

Fifteen minutes passed and Karone asked, "Where do you think they went?"

"I'd say to get some flowers and let the kids pick out something for the babies," Ashley answered. "That's what's happened every time and this time there's four babies. I'm just glad they aren't all mine." Karone couldn't help but laugh and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "There's nothing like it, I promise."

"I know," Karone sighed, "I just never thought I could love anyone more than Zhane but as soon as I saw them they moved to the top of the list." Whatever Ashley was about to say was cut off by the return of their husbands with a few extra visitors.

"Mommy!" They all yelled and tried to be the first to reach their mother.

"Hold on," Andros stated. "Mommy's a little tired. I'm sure that we can all take turns sitting in the bed." The children ignored him and climbed in the bed. "I'm so glad they listen to me."

"What are their names?" Holly asked as she snuggled in her mother's embrace.

"Devon and Skye," Ashley replied.

"How 'bout my other niece and nephew?" Michelle asked, looking at Zhane and Karone.

"Xavier and Almira," Zhane answered proudly before Karone could. It wasn't long before the babies were wheeled back into the room for their cousins and aunt to fuss over. The proud parents could do nothing more than stare on at the sight in front of them and they thought that now everything was finally going their way.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
